Sine qua non
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Agora como o 'casal Potter', Harry e Hermione, enfrentam uma crise. Uma situação repleta de suposições e ciúme. Harry não tem idéia do que está acontecendo, muito menos Hermione. Como Chloe poderia explicar que "não é nada disso que estão pensando"?
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Sine qua non

**Desafiada da vez: **Yasmin (Mione-Potter-love)

**Desafiante: **Luma (Black)

**Desafio / proposta da Luma: ** Pós-epílogo de Uti possidetis.

A fic vai se chamar: "Sine qua non". Trio adulto... Pós-hogwarts, obviamente.

Harry e Hermione juntos.

Pode ser drama, romance e/ou comédia.

você escolhe...

--

Nota da autora: viu? Eu tenho autorização de matar os personagens n.n

Brincadeira, gente. Acho...heuheuehuehe

--

**Shipper: **Harry e Hermione – (com outros shippers, sendo estes secundários)

**Classificação: **PG-13 (?)

**Gênero: **Romance / Humor (pitadas)

**Spoilers: **Do livro 1 ao 6; Uti Possidetis

**Status: **Em andamento

**Idioma: **Português

**Observações: **Longfic.

**Sinopse: **Agora como o 'casal Potter', Harry e Hermione, enfrentam uma crise. Uma situação repleta de suposições e ciúme. Harry não tem idéia do que está acontecendo, muito menos Hermione. Como Chloe poderia explicar que "não é nada disso que estão pensando", quando cada um estava tão focado em suas próprias suposições?

Nota da desafiante:

Quanto ao seu nome. "**Sine qua non**":

É também uma expressão em latim que diz o seguinte: "**Sine qua non**" ou condição sine qua non originou-se do termo legal em latim para "_sem o qual não pode ser_".

Refere-se a uma ação, condição ou ingrediente indispensável e essencial. Em tempos recentes passou de um termo meramente usado nos meios legais para uma

expressão generalizada usada em várias línguas, incluindo o inglês, alemão, francês,

italiano, etc.

Conclusão: Mas eu achei essa expressão muuuuuuuuuuuito perfeita pra uma fic

e como você já tinha uma em latim.. por que não continuar? -

Nota da autora²: Indiscutível, eu também achei. Eu simplesmente enlouqueci com esse nome da fic, com a idéia da Luma. Eu até pulei o dois, para escrevê-la – pois é, apressadinha. E agora, finalmente, aqui está o resultado.

--

NA³.: Então, nem por assomo eu pensaria em fazer uma seqüência de Uti Possidetis - ou de qualquer fic longa minha, sendo franca.

Mas isto é um desafio, e como a Luma adora me lembrar, eu não decido (u.ú)... heuheuehuehe

Por esse motivo, esta fic se encontra aqui. Fui desafiada. E, sinceramente, me apaixonei pelo desafio no momento que me foi proposto. Acho que cheguei a deixar algumas fics de lado para ficar a pensar sobre esta.

--

**III Proposta**

**Sine qua non **

--

**Capítulo 1 – Como tudo começou**

Mamãe acha que papai a está traindo. Papai acha que mamãe o odeia. _Bom_, ela o odeia no momento.

Oh inferno!

Eles eram um para o outro - s_ão _um para o outro - Mesmo que quisessem ignorar isso.

Bem, eu gostaria de colocar isto na cabeça deles, mas eles são mais teimosos que duas mulas.

Devem saber: mamãe é a pessoa mais, hm... _zelosa_ que eu conheço. Ela sequer pode sonhar que papai _pensou_ em outra mulher... E agora ela pode _sentir_ que ele está lhe escondendo algo, ou melhor: _um alguém_.

O que é, francamente, intragável. Quero dizer, deste de quando ela passou a _sentir_ que algo estava errado?? E afinal, quando passou a acreditar que tinha poderes mediúnicos?

Pelo amor de Merlim! Ela sempre ridicularizou qualquer "_poder_" – ok, não posso conter um virar de olhos aqui. De fato, mamãe me impregnou com seu ceticismo. – sobrenatural.

E agora o quê? É a Madame _eu-sei-o-que-você-fez-no-verão-passado_?Há-há, faz-me rir – sinto muito, acho que você está provando um pouco do sarcasmo que papai aperfeiçoou por anos ao lidar com _certas pessoas_ (lê-se: todos os repórteres idiotas, todos os seus inimigos estúpidos e mais um bando de fracassados que vivem o importunando – pois é, eu desprezo quem odeia meu pai, é mais forte que eu. Creio que seja mais um traço de personalidade que herdei de mamãe), sou uma aluna aplicada.

Mas isto não vem ao caso...

O que importa é que estou vendo a hora do casamento de meus pais desabar por um maldito equívoco.

Porque eu sei de tudo. _Tudo_. E apesar disto, não posso abrir a boca. Por quê?

Ora, porque a 'senhorita inocência' aqui foi "ludibriada" pelos pais, e antes que pudesse perceber, já havia prometido guardar segredo. De forma bruxa. Para ambos.

Oh _sangrento_ inferno! – cortesia do tio Ron, a frase, digo; que simplesmente traduz _à perfeição_ minha situação absurda.

Pobre papai... A culpa não é dele e eu me sinto _tão_ mal por fazê-lo passar por isso – Mamãe me fez prometer (promessa bruxa, _você sabe_, não posso quebrá-la) que não contaria a ele o porquê dela estar "daquele jeito" com ele.

Coitada da mamãe... sofrendo à toa. Papai me fez prometer que não contaria a ela o que pretendia (como eu pude ser tão estúpida?)... E, _cara,_ estou tão... ow, ele é tão fofo!

Por Merlim, que indelicadeza a minha, sequer me apresentei... Está bem, só, por favor, tratem de não me fitar com estupefação, certo? Obrigada.

Meu nome é Chloe Abigail G. Potter, tenho dezessete anos. E estou à beira de um ataque de nervos.

--

Às vezes, eu desejo ardentemente ter um ano novamente.

O que eu não faria por um desses novos vira-tempos...

--

Encontrei mamãe às lágrimas no quarto das lembranças.

Normalmente, ela fica meio nostálgica ao entrar aqui e nem é preciso procurar muito para saber o porquê... Há fotos minhas, dos gêmeos e da Cathy – das mais antigas às mais atuais – espalhadas pelo quarto, assim como de mamãe e papai – dia da formatura, com tio Ron, no casamento...

Todos (_Todos_! Pode imaginar dezenove anos de pergaminhos e mais pergaminhos repletos de conversas?, eu costumava vir até aqui quando aprendi a ler, só para ler e reler os "contos de fadas estranhos") os diários que eles escreveram estão em estantes postados em pares (o dela e o dele) – datados e conservados.

As paredes daquele quarto transpiram histórias felizes, divertidas, os choros, os problemas, as brigas e as pazes... era a nossa vida toda ali. Eu amava profundamente aquele lugar. Todos nós amávamos.

Especialmente mamãe.

Eu esperava que ela me olhasse, sorrisse e secasse as lágrimas, então me abraçando, meio me puxando, sairíamos dali para preparar o jantar, como sempre fazia quando era flagrada por mim chorando naquele quarto.

Mas quando ela se voltou pra mim, só por um instante, ela me pareceu... – odeio lembrar daquilo – frágil, deprimida, sem rumo, mais velha – mamãe era a altivez e força em pessoa, então, eu me choquei.

Mas então aquele tom morto havia sumido do rosto dela e uma rajada perpassou por ele, tornando-o impassível e com esse mesmo ar, ela me fitou e, jogando um diário no chão como se não se importasse – meus olhos estavam horrorizados; ela nunca, _nunca_ havia feito isto com um livro sequer, muito menos com o diário. Nós (meus irmãos e eu) zombamos que ela parecia amar mais os diários que a nós -, ela disse, sem emoção:

-Acho que seu pai está me traindo.

Foi como se uma bomba houvesse estourado bem atrás de mim, houve silêncio por exatos quatro segundos, tempo que levei para assimilar a informação que mamãe me passava e sair do choque de tê-la ouvido dizer tamanha _blasfêmia_. Por Circe, papai era louco por ela, em todos esses anos (quase 20. Vinte anos!) ele nunca olhou pra ninguém além dela, agora que estava um _velho_ ele ia o fazer?

Ha-ha, eu só podia rir.

--

Abre parênteses.

_Quanto ao "velho": ok, essa parte cruel eu adquiri com o tempo. Quando fingia ser uma rebelde sem causa, aos 15... Mas meus pais – como eles puderam fazer isso? E se eu tivesse injetado drogas no meu organismo? – ignoraram toda e qualquer tentativa minha de "rebeldia", eles zombavam de mim, brincavam com meus modos "_rebeldes_". _

_Eu nunca consegui enganá-los. Mas também, como eu queria obter o título de rebelde da casa se nem ao menos tinha certeza se queria esse título?_

_Só estava chateada porque enquanto eu era a melhor aluna da minha casa (Grifinória), monitora e presidente do grupo de estudos (que eu criei) entre casas, eles estavam mais preocupados com a terceira detenção em dois dias que Marcus e Anthony receberam._

_Eles, meus pais, diziam que confiavam plenamente em mim. E hoje eu sei, mas... poxa, será que não havia um tempinho para olhar a senhorita-certinha-nerd aqui não? Se eu tivesse um namorado naquela época isso não teria acontecido... Papai ia ficar careca de preocupação... - na verdade, eu temo que ele tenha um ataque quando descobrir com quem estou saindo. Não é nada sério e eu nem pretendo que seja, mas... _

_Papai só tem 38 anos. Digo sempre pra ele que é um coroa enxuto. E ele finge que está ofendido com o "coroa". Nosso ritual._

_Ele não se importa muito com a idade. Acho que "não se importa nem um pouquinho" se enquadra melhor. Diz ele que está na "flor da idade" – tem coisa mais brega? _Eu sei_._

_Mas esta é a verdade, papai e mamãe aproveitam a vida muito mais que certas pessoas da minha idade._

Fecha parênteses.

--

Então meus ombros tremeram violentamente, nem reparei que havia levado as mãos à boca, mas não adiantou muito... e eu gargalhei, como uma louca.

Mamãe ainda me fitava séria, eu só não podia acreditar que ela estava falando a verdade.

-Mãe... Mamãe... O-do que está falando?

-Você vai me prometer, Chloe, que não dirá nada a seu pai.

Eu assenti sem nem pensar e depois do voto cumprido, ela me contou todas suas suposições.

E, por Merlim, tinham lógica. _Muita_. Mas é claro, estamos falando de Hermione J. G. Potter.

Mamãe _sempre_ estava certa. Bem, _quase_ sempre.

--

(continua)

--

**Nota da parte desafiante:** woow! Finalmente a continuação de uma das minhas fics favoritas começa com grande estilo x)

Confesso que ao ter que pensar nos desafios para a Yasmin, _Sine qua non_ não tinha sequer passado pela minha cabeça... Coloco a culpa no momento em que eu estava à toa na internet vagando pelos muitos dicionários de latim, livros e afins. Me deparei com a expressão e as idéias começaram a brotar (porque _idéias_ eu tenho aos montes, ainda que eu ache que a maior parte delas irrelevantes e horríveis), esse desafio nasceu de uma das que eu mais tenho orgulho!!

Divirtam-se!

**Na⁴:** E então a Luma descobriu essa minha queda (um abismo) por Latim, e já viu... rsrsrsrs

E (suspiro) eu me apaixonei pela idéia, como já disse. Eu espero que curtam essa estória, que se divirtam. E que comentem. Muito, muito, muito. xD

O crédito é todo da dona moça Luma! xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: **Sine qua non

**Desafiada da vez: **Yasmin (Mione-Potter-love)

**Desafiante: **Luma (Black)

**Shipper: **Harry e Hermione – (com outros shippers, sendo estes secundários)

**Classificação: **PG-13 (?)

**Gênero: **Romance / Humor (pitadas)

**Spoilers: **Do livro 1 ao 6; Uti Possidetis

**Status: **Em andamento

**Idioma: **Português

**Observações: **Longfic.

* * *

**III Proposta**

**Sine qua non **

--

**Capítulo 2 – Desafiando a lógica da mamãe**

Gosto especificamente de um par de diários em especial, alguns trechos eu deixo aqui e logo volto ao que está acontecendo com minha família.

-- Dezesseis anos atrás --

10 de Junho.

21:30 da noite, Residência Potter.

"E como vai minha princesa?"

"Está bem, sente muito sua falta"

"Tenho de ir, meu bem" Surgiu em letras um tanto disformes, por conta da pressa.

"Cuide-se"

"Eu o farei. Por favor, tenha cuidado. Te amo, nena (1)"

"E eu a você"

Hermione suspirou fechando o diário, Harry estava em missão no meio do nada e não eram muitos os momentos em que podiam conversar, ou melhor, trocar palavras.

--

13 de Junho.

01:13 da manhã, residência Potter.

"Oh, ok... eu admito, senhor Potter, estou morrendo de saudades, satisfeito?"

"Posso até dormir tranqüilo agora, querida..."

"Tenha uma boa noite. E _por_ _Merlim_, se cuide"

"Adoro quando você banca a superprotetora, _senhora Potter_"

Hermione sorriu observando as palavras que surgiram em sua página. "É até despudorada a forma que eu te amo, Harry; e você sabe. Mas eu juro que te mantenho numa masmorra caso apareça em casa com um fio de cabelo a menos"

"Uh... É uma promessa? Posso ser um prisioneiro bem comportado"

"Por Deus, cala-se Potter!"

"Posso até ver suas bochechas róseas... está mordendo o lábio inferior; tentando esconder este sorriso meio reservado, meio maroto. Não fique surpresa carinho, você é meu livro aberto"

Hermione suspirou, sentindo-se uma tola por ter os olhos marejando. "Não estou surpresa. Só... é que, às vezes, esqueço porque eu te amo tanto... apenas pra lembrar quando olho pra você, ouço sua voz ou vejo suas palavras. Sinto desesperadamente sua falta, Harry..."

"Prometo voltar o mais rápido possível"

"Eu sei..."

--

-- (**SQN**) --

Bem, e aqui estou eu novamente. Incerta quanto o futuro dos meus pais. Atrelada a duas promessas (eu já disse que _bruxas_? – pode sentir meu amargor daí?) que fiz em momentos infelizes.

Ainda não me conformo por ter sido tão... – expiro com força; acredite em mim, a palavra que virá me ofende profundamente. - _Estúpida_.

Completamente ansiosa por saber o problema de meus pais. Eu tive a melhor das intenções, mas, ainda assim, não posso parar de me sentir culpada por toda essa _fabulosa_ merda.

--

Em nome de Circe, como eu desejo um vira-tempo.

Então eu gritaria "Não, eu _não_ farei promessa alguma" e contaria tudo para o papai. E ele resolveria. Ele sempre o faz.

--

Mas eu não tenho um vira-tempo... E as coisas aconteceram mais ou menos assim, naquele fatídico dia (sou só eu quem percebeu, ou estou _um tanto ou quanto_ exagerada por esses dias? Me sinto como tia Lilá quando percebeu que uma unha havia quebrado – sendo franca, há coisa mais fútil?, ela que não me ouça). Àquele dia, apôs minha "descoberta" quanto à suposta traição do senhor Harry J. Potter:

Eu fitava papai com repreensão, como ele pôde? Os homens não prestam!

Mamãe fingia que estava tudo bem, mas meu pai a conhece muito mais do que ela mesma o faz. Estavam cansados de dizer, freqüentemente, isto um ao outro. "Sou mais eu, porque sou você" (2). E pelos freqüentes olhares que ele lançava para a senhora Potter, ele já sabia que não estava nada bem.

Anthony e Marcus discutiam com todos à mesa (mesmo que ninguém estive realmente lhes dando atenção no momento) sobre quadribol de maneira mais entusiasmada possível. Eles têm 15 anos, mas, quando juntos, parecem ser um grupo de crianças de sete numa festa. Barulhentos. Também são, respectivamente, batedor e artilheiro do time de quadribol da escola (preciso mesmo dizer que Grifinórios?).

Meus irmãos são quase que completamente distintos. Características similares: são doces, "gentis" e marotos. São uns _pentelhos_. E nunca estudam. Nunca. Apesar de estabelecerem notas ótimas. Tony diz que nunca colou, mas eu nunca vou acreditar nele.

Tony é mais aberto e espontâneo, enquanto Marcus faz mais o jeitinho de papai; é mais na dele, só se mostra realmente quando conhece bem a pessoa. Marcus faz o estilo responsável e conseguiu se tornar monitor este ano (Tony diz que ele é um traidor). Tony conseguiu bater o recorde de detenções da escola (Marcus disse que vai pendurá-lo numa daquelas barras de ferros da sala do zelador, assim que chegarem em Hogwarts), marco de James Potter, ele se sente _orgulhoso _por ter ultrapassado o avô (nem vou comentar). Marcus é talentoso com a gaita, Tony pode acertar qualquer objeto num raio de três metros com seu cuspe (alguma coisa sobre "cuspe _mágico_", literalmente). Marcus tem uma namorada, Tony, o restante das meninas...

E havia Catherine, rindo de (mais) um comentário divertido de Tony. Cathy tinha doze anos, a mais nova apanhadora do time de quadribol da Grifinória. Minha irmãzinha era boa. Na verdade, ela é genial.

E impulsiva, orgulhosa e os problemas procuravam por ela... "Uma cópia feminina do pai", mamãe costuma dizer. Apesar de nem de longe ser tímida, acho que puxou da mamãe esse tom exasperante que fala quando costuma saber que tem razão, olhando pra você como se fosse alguma espécie de criatura esquisita.

Parecia mais um final de tarde normal na mansão Potter.

Seis Potter, cinco pares de olhos verdes, dois destes sob lentes (papai e Tony). Um par cor de chocolate. Papai adora chocolate... Bem, ao menos é o que ele diz.

E o jantar ocorreu surpreendentemente bem. Eu, apesar de estar demasiadamente ofendida por papai ter feito-- Não consigo sequer pronunciar.

Fingi que estava tudo bem e meti um sorriso plástico em minha boca. Por certo, quando sair da mesa, minha boca estará impossibilitada de se mover por algumas horas...

De toda forma, parece que meu sorriso "_a-vida-não-é-_tão_-maravilhosa?"_ Não chegou a convencer meu pai – por que, por uma maldita vez, ele não poderia deixar de ser tão observador? Pelo jeito, ele só é meio cego quando se trata de mamãe (às vezes não consegue entender o comportamento dela, como hoje – não que ela estava fazendo coisas fora do comum... _Não_, de forma nenhuma – sinta a ironia - simplesmente age como se meu pai não existisse). - Pois, depois do jantar, ele se dirigiu a mim.

-O que houve, querida?

--

Abre parênteses.

_Querida,_ lembro ter pensando, _quem mais chama de querida? Oh-meu-Merlim, será que eu tenho outros irmãos?_

Fecha parênteses.

--

Fiz minha melhor cara de "não sei do que está falando" quando lhe respondi – Claro, pai. Por que não estaria?

Ele me fitou com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Me diga você, carinho.

Deixei o ar se esvair por minha boca, e fitei o chão.

Ah, por Merlim! Já esteve sob o olhar penetrante dele? Nem para salvar minha vida eu conseguiria encará-lo por tanto tempo, quando questionada.

O máximo que consegui (ainda que eu dissesse a verdade) foram exatos trinta e três segundos – recorde entre nós (meus irmãos e eu) -, e agora estava eu, escondendo um segredo que tinha vontade de escarrar no instante que o vi.

-Pai...

-Sim, meu bem?

Então eu o encarei seriamente e por alguma razão, naquele momento, eu pude fitá-lo por mais tempo do que jamais fiz quando me sentia culpada ou com raiva. Acho que finalmente entendi o "mecanismo": você precisa ter uma razão para fitar da forma penetrante que papai faz e conseguir sustentar o ar inquisitivo. E eu tinha uma muito boa.

-O que esconde de nós? - ele me fitou desconcertado, como se não houvesse entendido a perguntar. Eu prosseguia o fitando, procurando ao menos um pestanejar. – Está agindo estranho e não é de hoje.

Então, para meu espanto, ele sorriu. – Hei, Chloe, parece que finalmente pegou o jeito, hã – ele perpassou o indicador no meu queixo. Então eu deveria o estar encarando em confusão porque papai acrescentou – Minha super-heroína.

Só não pude deixar de sorrir.

--

Abre parênteses.

_Quando eu era bem menor, eu dizia que seria uma "super-heroína" como papai e que acabaria com todos os bandidos com o "olhar especial". Ele me perguntou o que seria esse "olhar especial" e na minha inocência eu lhe respondi que era "aquele que espantava todo mal", aquele que, eu sabia, sempre me protegia. _

_Papai fitou mamãe inteiramente sem ação, lembro de vê-la sorrir com doçura para mim enquanto apertava levemente uma das mãos de papai na sua. _

_"Vamos, amor, mostre pra mamãe como é o olhar" ela disse._

_E eu franzi o cenho olhando muito "duramente" para eles. Numa imitação infantil de quando papai está mais alerta, como se pressentisse alguma coisa. Mamãe riu e bateu palmas dizendo que estava perfeito, papai finalmente saiu do torpor e me ergueu em seu braço, abraçando-me._

_"Como é, nena?" ele fez a expressão séria, mas ele não franziu o cenho, ele não precisava para parecer ameaçador. Antes que eu pudesse me assustar, papai me fez cócegas._

_Desde aquele dia, ele brincava comigo. "Ensinando-me" a "expressão Potter"._

Fecha parênteses.

--

Ele me abraçou e eu sumi em seu abraço, prendendo-me a ele, sem querer acreditar que, por mais que eu estivesse irritada com ele, seu abraço ainda me consolava. – O que está a preocupando, Chloe?

-Não faria nenhum mal à mamãe, não é? - ele se afastou, olhando-me entre intrigado e contrariado. E quando nossos olhares se encontravam eu soube a resposta. Ele cortaria um braço primeiro. – _Eu só_ – murmurei envergonhada. Ciente só agora, de que, apesar de toda lógica de mamãe, eu só precisava de um olhar de meu pai para saber a verdade. E esta era: de forma alguma ele a estava traindo.

Obviamente ajudou muito também eu querer acreditar nele.

-Ainda não me respondeu – murmurei, cortando a frase anterior.

Ele sorriu. – Responderei, mas primeiro terá de me prometer que, por hora, ficará apenas entre nós dois.

Novamente àquele dia, eu assenti sem ao menos pestanejar.

E papai me contou seu plano, o porquê estava agindo "estranhamente" e como eu poderia ajudá-lo, se assim quisesse.

Como fui...

Eu fui estúpida, a aluna mais brilhante de Hogwarts e sequer pude pensar racionalmente quando se trata de problemas familiares. Esses, _você sabe_, que nem sequer existem.

--

(continua)

--

Na. 1: (1) – **nena** ou nene é "nenê", "bebê" ou "criancinha" em espanhol. E eu acho tão fofo... que já viu, né?

(2) Trecho de música do "Cidade Negra".

Na. 2: Ah, quando há "(**SQN**)" é a reparação do passado - por assim dizer - com o "presente".

Na. 3: **butterflypotter**, fico feliz que tenha gostado! E eu também qero ver no que isso vai dar. rsrs

**cillian gyllenhaal**, Obrigada! Espero que tenha se divertido com este capítulo. E que continue acompanhando a fic.

**Karla Valéria, **obrigada. E quando as pessoas sem login, é que antes eu era uma destas pessoas. Então, quando eu vi que havia uma especie de "bloqueio", me perguntei por quê deveria pô-lo. Além do mais, adoro rebecer reviews, não precisa agradecer. acho que - por conta de eu adorar comentários - sou eu quem me benefício. rsrsrs

**Valson**,então, quanto a JiraTsu, acho improvável escrever uma fic deles, ao menos por enquanto. Adoro esse shipper, mas não tenho criatividade em absoluto para escrever sobre eles. E eu sou meio que fissurada por NaruHina. Rsrs. Na verdade, penso em Naruto como uma chuva de possíveis shipper. Mas tenho um carinho todo especial por NaruHina. Veja, eu não tenho nada contra NaruSaku, na verdade, depois de um certo episódio no shippuuden achei até possível e fofo. Ainda mais, se for pro Sasuke se ferrar, rsrsrs. Eu odeio o Sasuke... (apesar de adorar fics com ele).  
Eu até mesmo posso ver um enredo para NaruSaku. Mas ao momento, eu pretendo escrever uma longfic NaruHina e outra NejiHina que é também um dos shipper que mais gosto. Por falar nisso, eu queria saber se você sabe algum lugar, além daqui, que se leia fics de naruto. Estou louca para ler mais LeeTenten. Amo esse shipper. o.o  
Tenho um gosto meio estranho para casais em Naruto. Para mim, muitas combinações poderiam dar certo (NejiHina é uma das que mais gosto), a verdade também é que, por mais incrível que pareça (porque eu sempre tenho um que salta aos meus olhos, que eu amo loucamente), em Naruto eu leio de tudo, não tenho (ou quase não...) aquele shipper que me faz odiar que outros pernosagens façam par e desfaça o shipper que gosto. Não é como minha paixão quase (?) obceciva por HH em HP. E hei, diz aí, por que achou estranho NaruHina? E por que gosta de NaruSaku?  
E voltando a Harry Potter, espero que curta esta fic também. xD

**Mione03, **oi moçoila! Eu espero mesmo que curta esta fic. Ou melhor, este desafio. rs.  
E, rá, o que será que Harry está aprontando hein? rsrsrs. Isto só nos próximos capítulos. xD. Beijão!

**Shammy**, espero mesmo que se divirta. E que se goste, assim como de Uti Possidetis. Um beijo!  
**  
Jéssy, **obrigada você! xD E espero mesmo que ela esteja engraçada. Ou "passável" ao menos. Realmente, a Luma um dia me mata do coração com as idéias de desafios que me passa. Todas lindas!

**LiLa GraNgeR,** rsrsrs, nem pensa no que a Luma me faz sofrer com todas os desafios que me passa. Só fica feliz por ter mais fics, Vó você já foi mais humilde. Não, não, isso é só uma letra de música... rsrsrsrs  
Mas está bem, tenho de admitir, eu estou mesmo adorando! Espero que se divirta com esta nova estória. xD  
Beijo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: **Sine qua non

**Desafiada da vez: **Yasmin (Mione-Potter-love)

**Desafiante: **Luma (Black)

**Shipper: **Harry e Hermione – (com outros shippers, sendo estes secundários)

**Classificação: **PG-13 (?)

**Gênero: **Romance / Humor (pitadas)

**Spoilers: **Do livro 1 ao 6; Uti Possidetis

**Status: **Em andamento

**Idioma: **Português

**Observações: **Longfic.

* * *

**III Proposta**

**Sine qua non **

--

**Capítulo 3 – Como assim "divórcio"?**

-- Dezesseis anos atrás --

13 de junho.

23:45 da noite, em algum lugar, no Egito.

"Herms?"

"Está atrasado"

"Sinto muito meu bem, é que houve um contratempo com--"

"Oh Merlim Harry, aconteceu alguma coisa? Foi a missão? Você está bem??"

Harry sorriu levemente. "Hermione, respire!"

"Não-é-engraçado. E responda-me, está tudo ok?"

"Estou bem, não se preocupe. Como pode esquecer que sou um auror devidamente preparado?" era uma repreensão em tom de brincadeira.

"É o melhor auror da Inglaterra também, e salvou o mundo bruxo mais vezes do que se é elegante falar" podia até imaginar o virar dos olhos dela. "Mas antes de tudo isto, você é _meu _senhor Potter. Então, tenho todo direito de entrar em desatino e ficar doente de preocupação toda vez que estamos tão longe um do outro por mais tempo do que eu possa me lembrar"

Harry suspirou. "Eu também sinto sua falta"

"Às vezes eu só não posso me conter... Não pode me culpar. Se algo acontecer a você..."

"Nada vai acontecer, eu estarei de volta pra você antes que se dê conta e então vou te abraçar forte e beijá-la até você perder todo seu ar"

"Estarei esperando ansiosamente"

--

17 de Junho

23:07 da noite.

"Como as coisas estão por aí?"

"Tudo bem... Ah! Lilá veio me ver hoje, ou foi o que ela disse. Tenho para mim que está a tentar enlouquecer Ron novamente"

Harry riu, Lilá tripudiava de Ron e fazia o que queria com ele. Desta vez, no entanto, seu amigo estava resistindo a ceder. A questão era simples: ela queria casar, Ron... Não.

"Ela não comentou nada com você?"

"Surpreendentemente não. Mas me pareceu um tanto quanto animada _demais_"

"Estamos falando de Lilá Brown, ela consegue o que quer de Ron. Quase como se o enfeitiçasse" Harry estreitou seus olhos. "Você não acha que ela...?"

"Poderia enfeitiçá-lo? Desde quando ela precisou o fazer para que Ron agisse como --"

"Um idiota ao seu redor?" ele completou zombeteiro.

"Harry!"

Ele riu. "Não era isso que iria dizer?"

"Não exatamente..."

--

22 de Junho

19:05 da noite, em meio ao nada.

"E minha garotinha? Já está dormindo?"

"Está bem... E quem me dera estivesse dormindo, quando viu meu pingente brilhando enquanto eu a embalava, perdeu todo sonho. Você sabe, a culpa é toda sua, _papá_" podia imaginar o som da risada de Hermione.

"Ela está aí?"

"Atrelada ao diário" Depois destas palavras, a caligrafia que surgiu não eram mais que rabiscos: linhas tortas, círculos mal-acabados e coloridos... E ele soube que Hermione havia dado lápis de cor à sua Chloe. "Diga 'oi' ao papai, amor"

"_Oiii papá!!_"

Um sorriso bobo e saudoso surgiu nos lábios do homem. "Olá amorzinho"

Chloe também tinha um colar com uma pedra, a dela era lilás. Então, com um feitiço de Hermione, quando ela dizia "Mom" ou "papá" as pedras de Harry e dela acendiam, assim como se dissessem "Chloe" o pingente da garotinha brilharia, perdendo sua transparecia. Chloe adorava ver sua pedrinha brilhar...

Mal completara um ano e já andava por toda parte, sua menininha curiosa de grandes olhos verdes e ondulados cabelos cor de chocolate. Apesar dos olhos, era praticamente uma réplica de Hermione: o narizinho arrogante, traços delicados; sempre disposta a lhe oferecer um abraço...

--

-- (**SQN**) --

Eu ia ter um ataque de hiper-ventilação.

Sempre achei que _essa_ palavra saindo da boca de um de meus pais era algum tipo de sacrilégio ou uma brincadeira de muito, _muito_ mal-gosto.

E de repente _ela_ não saia de minha cabeça. Mamãe sempre foi comedida, mas, vá por mim, você não gostaria de vê-la _realmente_ estressada. Ou furiosa.

Ela... se torna um perigo até para si mesma.

E de repente eu estava vendo imagens de mamãe em Askaban – e a cabeça de papai em uma bandeja de prata, para ressaltar ainda mais os olhos verdes sem vida - sempre e quando ela estava com alguma arma branca em mãos, ou executando movimentos ligeiros e ríspidos com a varinha. Até mesmo estalando os dedos...

Provavelmente estou paranóica.

Porque eu sei– ao menos desejo _fervorosamente_ – que o senso de discernimento sempre tão evidente e eficaz de mamãe a fará ver com coerência e a fará perceber o quão tola é a imagem de papai com uma amante. Ou melhor, eu espero _realmente_ que ela não esteja com imaginação suficiente para criar cenas de papai com outra mulher. Seria desastroso.

Pensamentos positivos. _Por favor_!

--

Hermione esfregou com uma das mãos o pescoço sentindo a tensão dele. O dia fora frustrante e com uma carga emocional que ela não estava preparada para carregar.

Observar Harry sorrindo lhe doía, só não podia acreditar que ele agia como se nada houvesse acontecido! Como podia ser cínico a esse ponto? A considerava uma tola?

Recostou sua cabeça no travesseiro, deitando-se de lado, enquanto desejava estar longe ou ao menos mergulhada na profundeza dos sonhos. Interrompendo sua linha de pensamentos, Harry se postou ao seu lado na cama.

-Querida... – deslizou uma das mãos por seus cabelos.

Ela gostaria de fingir que estava dormindo, assim como fingir que conseguia ignorá-lo. Mas Hermione nunca foi daquelas que fugia de uma batalha. Pudesse esta a destroçar ou não.

Ela se voltou pra ele, ainda deitada. – O que foi, Harry?

O moreno ergueu a sobrancelha. – Precisamos conversar, não é?

-Sou toda ouvidos – ela retrucou, indolente.

Harry a fitou por um instante, franziu e cenho e com um pequeno sorriso estendeu as mãos.

A morena suspirou pesadamente, sem se mover. – Por favor, Harry. Estou cansada, amanhã ainda terei de ir bem cedo ao ministério. E

Harry ignorou de propósito seus argumentos e a trouxe pra si, ele a colocou entre suas pernas - na cama - e de lado, para que ela pudesse fitá-lo e vice-versa. – Agora, fale-me.

Hermione virou os olhos, sem prosseguir com as argumentações, eram desnecessárias agora, de toda forma. – O que quer conversar?

-O que há de errado?

-Não há nada errado.

Harry sorriu debochado. – Obviamente que não. Você só não gosta de estar mais perto de seu marido.

Ela o fitou com escárnio. – E como pode explicar o agora, Potter?

-Você só não pode evitar esse momento – ele comentou calmamente.

-Não seja tolo Harry, não o estou evitando – "Eu só desejo que você morra".

Ele a tomou pelo rosto, com cada mão apoiada em um lado deste e a fitou seriamente, mas a morena simplesmente fitou-o de volta. – _Às vezes sinto como se estivesse te perdendo_ – ele murmurou, ainda com os olhos sobre os dela. – Eu odeio quando você não me deixa ver o que te atormenta – acrescentou, libertando-a.

Hermione nada disse enquanto o observava, Harry beijou levemente sua fronte. Antes de se aproximar de seu ouvido. - _Vai me dizer em algum momento, não é? Vai me deixar tomá-la em meus braços e colocá-la em meu colo e lhe proteger do que for, não vai?_ - a mulher estremeceu. Mas Harry não esperou resposta. Deslizando o polegar pela bochecha dela, o homem se afastou para desligar o abajur do seu lado da cama.

Ela queria ter simplesmente lhe dado as costas e dormido, mas como uma mulher apaixonada e _muito_ obtusa, a morena deslizou os braços em torno de Harry quando este se deitou, beijando sua nuca e rindo ao sentir o arrepio dele.

Harry se voltou, puxando a esposa para si, de modo que ela estivesse em cima dele. Deixou que Hermione tocasse seus lábios com os dela e só então tomou o controle, beijando-a lentamente, de maneira quase torturante...

–_Hermione_ – ele sussurrou em seus lábios.

-Hm? – sonorizou, afastando-se apenas o suficiente para fitá-lo.

-_Amo você._

Sentia-se conflitante. Queria por um lado, sufocá-lo. Por outro, fazer um interrogatório horripilante, para descobrir quem era _a outra_. Mas ainda havia aquele seu lado tolo que desejava apenas amá-lo e deixar que Harry a amasse, independente de qualquer outra coisa. "Você nem sequer tem realmente certeza", argumentava. E era tão tentador o acreditar naquelas palavras...

Ela descobriu, impotente, que aquele lado, aquele que não pensava certo, era uma parte muito grande de si. Uma bem difícil de calar, também. Oh, Merlim, estava irritada consigo.

De toda forma, ela sorriu.

-Eu também amo você, Harry.

_"Acho que você ainda nem tem idéia do quanto"_

--

(continua)

--

**mione03**, que bom! xD rsrsrsrs a Chloe é tão prestativa que acaba por não medir as conseqüências. Ela é uma mistura de Harry e Hermione. Apesar de, eu acredito, ela parecer um pouco mais com Hermione. Espero que continue acompanhando e que goste tanto ou mais quanto gostou de UP. xD Beijo!

**Bela Evans Potter**, fica para depois, rsrsrsrs. É só um segredinho, digamos assim. Apesar disto, logo, logo, vocês ficarão sabendo.

**LiLa GraNgeR, **francamente vovó u.u, eu já estou sendo explorada, tenho um zilhão de desafios pra fazer e nenhum tempo... e também estou penando para escrever, bem que a senhorita poderia fingir sentir pena de minha pessoa. xP

Sim, ler é muito bom. Acho que vou me dedicar mais à leitura que à escrita. Rsrsrs. É bom também para 'espairecer', ler, digo.

O que será, não é? Quê será que Harry Potter está tramando... heuheuehuehuehue Segredo.

A verdade é que sim, já que vocês também gostam de me ver sofrer, u.u. heuhuehuehuehue Brincadeira. Eu sou ate boazinha (um anjinho) comparada à maldade da minha tia avó(?) Luma.

**Shammy**, espero que curta o capítulo. Tadinha da Chloe, rssrsrsr. Veremos como ela se sai. Se é que será ela quem resolverá o mal-entendi. xD

**Cillian gyllenhaal, **bem quanto a Hermione, ela não esconde nada além de o estar odiando por pensar que Harry a está traindo. Quando ao Harry... ainda não posso contar. Rsrsrsrsrs.

**Valson**, nem por isso moço. Por exemplo, a Sakura e a Ino declararam um 'amor eterno' (por que nem em sonhos acredito nisso ¬¬') por Sasuke, mas francamente, não acredito – nunca acreditei – que elas o amassem como o diziam. Então, até mesmo quem declarou abertamente "afeição" – por outro personagem nem sempre ficará com este, como provavelmente é o amor de Lee para com a Sakura (apesar de eu gostar do shipper o.o). Já que, com sorte, e eu desejo muito, ele ficará com a Tenten (apesar de NejiTenten me agradar, torço por NejiHina o.o, depois de NaruHina). -, exceto raras exceções como o Asuma.

E quando ao Shikamaru (que eu amo), nem sei qual é a dele realmente, apesar de ficar claro que ele e Temari têm uma "afinidade", por assim dizer. Amo esse shipper. Mas quanto minha dúvida sobre ele, é que Shikamaru meio que denigre as mulheres demais. Quero dizer, ele meio que deprecia em algumas passagens. Às vezes, acho que ele e o Chouji... já viu. Apesar de eu achar também que o Chouji tem uma queda pela Ino. E eu prefiro Chouji e Ino

Sim, e o Jiraiya com certeza – a estória das termais... heuheuehuehuehueh. Meu Deus, ele é mesmo um pervertido (não que eu tivesse dúvidas quanto a isso rsrsrs).

Sim! Você também achou? Heuheuehuehueh Só podia ser o Sasuke. O meu problema com ele, é que se sente demais e nem é grandes merdas, ¬¬, sequer se aproxima disso. Se acha o foda e ainda tem tempo para sentir pena de si mesmo, sempre no mundo de piedade e vingança que construiu depois que o irmão o humilhou, distanciando-se de todos e o escambau.

Sim o Lee é um dos que mais gosto, e é por conta dos esforços dele. Tudo bem que ele exagera a ponto de ser caricato, mas quando ele age de maneira séria, aí sim vemos o que é mesmo o Lee. Ele é adorável; doce, responsável e, óbvio, tem o fogo da juventude. Rsrsrsrs. E a Tenten com certeza – por mais estranho que possa parecer – tem uma queda por ele, que eu sei! Rsrs. Mas também, quem pode julgá-la? Comparado com a fria indolência do Neji... Até uma pedra pode lhe oferecer mais calor. Além disso, o Neji me estressa um tanto ou quanto por conta da porcaria da ramificação do clã Hyuuga – não que eu não entenda sua amargura. Ou sua antiga amargura, já nem sei.

Bem, sobre meu inglês, prefiro não comentar. Heuheuheuehe. É horrível, infelizmente. E também não gosto de ler coisas no orkut, já tentei e não foi lá uma experiência muito boa.

Rsrsrsr, entendo. E a cena que descrevo no meu perfil, é quando o Naruto escuta metade da conversa que a Tsunade, a Shizume e a Sakura estão tendo e sai atrás de um componente substituto para a equipe Kakashi. Quando estão indo verificar uma pista sobre o Orochimaru, se não me engano.

Sim eu leio, ou melhor, eu lia. Porque agora onde eu moro (onde Judas perdeu as botas u.u), eu já não encontro os mangas. E a minha amiga que tinha, e me emprestava se mudou. Enfim, eu procuro baixar o manga pela net, mas faz algum tempo que não leio ou vejo. A verdade é que estou muito aquém de onde você está. Acho que eu parei onde Naruto ainda está treinando para "evoluir" seu rasenga. Apesar de já saber da maioria das coisas que me disse, não consigo viver sem spoiler... rsrsrsrs. Vivo procurando. Então, não se preocupe. Só não sei, tipo, partes especificas, como a parte que me disse NaruSaku do ramen.

Quando a "Mérlin...", a culpa é toda minha, o capítulo já está quase pronto, mas eu não tenho encontrado a Lílian para terminarmos...

E não me cansei. Naruto é uma coisa que me empolga demais. xD

Um Beijo!

**Thais Potter Malfoy**, pode mammy. Só tem de estar ciente dos fatos mais "importantes". xD

Ah, e quanto aos favoritos, você está lá agora. Acontece que foi um lapso da minha parte. xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: **Sine qua non

**Desafiada da vez: **Yasmin (Mione-Potter-love)

**Desafiante: **Luma (Black)

**Shipper: **Harry e Hermione – (com outros shippers, sendo estes secundários)

**Classificação: **PG-13 (?)

**Gênero: **Romance / Humor (pitadas)

**Spoilers: **Do livro 1 ao 6; Uti Possidetis

**Status: **Em andamento

**Idioma: **Português

**Observações: **Longfic.

* * *

**III Proposta**

**Sine qua non **

--

**Capítulo 4 – **O amanhecer

-- Dezesseis anos atrás (sob a perspectiva do casal) --

30 de Junho

2:40 da manhã, residência Potter.

"E eu posso até imaginá-la" a morena suspirou. "De bruços na cama, os cabelos soltos e com uma confortável camisola. Tem a face ponderativa. Está pensando em mim?" Hermione fitou intrigada o diário a sua frente. "Eu a conheço melhor que qualquer outro" as palavras apareceram antes que ela indagasse a si mesma como Harry poderia saber de tudo aquilo. "Agora você franzi o cenho, intrigada. 'Como ele posso saber?'" Hermione sorriu. "Oh, eu _adoro_ esse sorriso"

- _Harry_.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, ainda fitando seu diário.

O som da risada dele foi ouvido. E um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios da jovem mulher, antes dela erguer os olhos e se deparar com Harry. Ela se pôs sentada ao instante, na cama. E seus olhos não se deixavam.

Harry ainda estava com a capa de viagem, a alça da bolsa de viagem em seu ombro. Encontrava-se encostado à porta, fitando-a com um sorriso, em suas mãos, o diário permanecia aberto, a pedrinha vermelha brilhando em seu peito.

Ficaram incontáveis minutos apenas fitando-se. O sorriso dele embalando-a e o ar surpreso dela, aquecendo-o.

Ele largou a bolsa com um barulho surdo no chão, fechou o diário calmamente e o depositou sobre uma penteadeira ao seu lado, fechou a porta atrás de si. Então caminhou ao encontro dela, e Hermione deu um grito de alegria, saltando da cama.

Ela saltou ao encontro dele e Harry a susteve no ar. Os braços e pernas da morena o enlaçaram e ela enterrou seu rosto no pescoço dele fechando os olhos, aspirando seu cheiro.

-_Senti tanto, tanto sua falta, Harry..._ – murmurou enchendo suas mãos da capa dele, respirando profundamente sua essência. – _Mal posso acreditar que esteja em meus braços, agora. _

Harry afastou seu rosto um pouco para olhá-la, as duas esmeraldas dele vagando por cada recanto da face dela. – _Minha_ – disse apenas sorrindo. – _Minha _- e ele deslizou o dedo polegar por uma de suas sobrancelhas, bochecha e ao chegar ao seu queixo, o ergueu levemente ao seu encontro. Os olhos dele escureceram e se expandiram ao estar bem próximo. – _Meu amor _– seus lábios se tocaram enquanto ele pronunciava e não se afastaram.

Ofereceram um ao outro seus lábios, a saudade, o carinhoso que detinham, num beijo lento e explorador. Com delicadeza e doçura. Sem pressa, deixando a saudade se esvair com o contato.

-_Também senti saudade, nena _- ele beijou a ponta de seu nariz, mordiscando-o em seguida. Hermione riu, deslizando no corpo dele, voltando a estar em pé.

-Por Deus, você deve estar exausto – comentou, ao retirar a capa dos ombros dele, com sua ajuda. – Sente fome?

-Eu comi no acampamento antes de vir – contrapôs encolhendo os ombros.

Hermione torceu o nariz afrouxando sua gravata, logo após pôr a capa dele sobre uma cadeira ao canto do quarto. – Sei que odeia aquela comida, e com razão. É horrorosa. Eu posso fazer um...

Ele negou com a cabeça. – Não sinto fome, Mione. Não se preocupe.

Mas ela se preocupou, encarando-o ao morder os lábios. – Venha comigo, você precisa descansar – sem mais, ela o puxou suavemente consigo, para uma porta adjacente à penteadeira.

Era um banheiro espaçoso e elegante todo nas cores marfim, ébano e prata, que com um movimento da varinha de mulher, ficou iluminado.

Hermione foi ao encontro da banheira e ligou as torneiras, voltou-se para Harry e, sorrindo, a morena se prestou a despir o marido calmamente. Retirando por fim sua gravata.

Ela se ajoelhou e o descalçou de seus sapatos e meias, retirou seu cinto e abriu o botão e fecho de sua calça e a retirou. Se ergueu e desabotoou cada botão da camisa dele, despiu-o dela e retirou a camiseta que usava sob esta.

Deslizou sua mão por toda extensão do seu torso, beijando seu peito. Harry a puxou para si e aproximou sua face da dela até que suas testas se tocassem, ele sorriu sob o sorriso dela e perpassou a boca sobre a da esposa antes de beijá-la com sede e ardor. Hermione o correspondeu com voracidade.

Gemendo, Hermione sentiu os lábios de Harry alcançarem seu pescoço enquanto suas próprias mãos perdiam-se no corpo dele, em seus cabelos, em suas costas.

Ela os encaminhou para mais próximo da banheira e com um sorriso Harry a ergueu em seus braços. Antes que Hermione pudesse protestar, Harry entrara na banheira com ela vestida. E no momento que havia se libertado da surpresa, Harry a estava beijando, retirando por fim sua camisola.

--

_Click._

Harry acordou bêbado de sono, pela manhã. Encontrava-se de bruços na cama e sentiu vagamente um peso às suas costas, mas não deu importância ao momento.

_Click._

Franzindo o cenho, ele se voltou para o lado bem a tempo de outro "click". Hermione o observava com um sorriso e uma máquina fotográfica nas mãos; ela fez um gesto com uma das mãos sobre o lábio, de silêncio. – _Não se mova –_ murmurou, ao se abaixar na altura dele, beijando-lhe os lábios rapidamente.

_Click. Click._

-_Hermione _ - chamou rouco de sono.

Ela riu – Só mais uma, Harry. Eu prometo. _E_ não se mova.

-_Não me movo_ – murmurou fechando os olhos, cochilando.

-

Harry abriu os olhos espantado segundos depois, sentindo uma _respiração_ em suas costas e, definitivamente agora, ciente do peso sobre si. – Mas o --?

Hermione o impediu de se erguer, ela se encontrava ao lado da cama. – _Quietinho, senhor Potter_ – ela murmurou com uma mão sobre sua nuca, fitando-o. – Sabe? Chloe acordou bem cedo hoje... – disse bem a tempo de uma mãozinha escorregar para o lado, sobre os ombros de Harry. O homem fitou a esposa, com surpresa. – É, meu amor, parece que ela não gosta de dormir sozinha em seu berço. – Comentou divertida. Harry riu, afundando o rosto no travesseiro para se silenciar.

-- **Flash-back** --

_Eram umas quatro horas da manhã quando Chloe se moveu em seu sono e instantes mais tarde abria os olhos, ainda sonolenta._

_Fitou o teto até que se ergueu em seu berço e olhou a sua volta, sorrindo ao deixar cair seus olhos sonolentos sobre um ursinho de pelúcia branco e com uma gravatinha azul; sentado junto a outros tantos numa estante mais afastada do berço. _

_-Bu-bu – ela chamou estendendo a mão, e movendo os dedinhos para fora do berço. – Ati! Buu-buu! – insistiu, franzindo o cenho. Sob uma força estranha, o ursinho levitou ao seu encontro e quando Chloe o apertou entre seus braços, parecia satisfeita consigo mesma._

_Instantes depois, com o braço de Bu-bu firmemente seguro em sua mão, a menininha voltou a observar com curiosidade o quarto com seu grande par de orbes verdes, não havia ninguém lá._

_A moreninha se atrelou às barras do berço e tentativamente jogou o ursinho para fora, ele caiu no chão. Segundos depois, era a vez dela de sair do berço; com uma ajudinha de magia, ela chegou ao chão muito mais suavemente que Bu-bu. Pegou o ursinho com uma das mãos, arrastando-o pelo chão enquanto se encaminha para a porta aberta e esfregou os olhos sem esconder um bocejo, com a outra ainda com bu-bu._

_-Mom! - Quase cambaleante, se dirigiu para o outro quarto. _

_Foi ao encontro da cama, subiu na pequena "poltrona" em frente a ela com certa dificuldade e engatinhou pela cama. Até encontrar um corpo, sentindo a familiaridade do cheiro, a garotinha subiu nele e se deitou, aspirou o perfume e caiu no sono ao instante, ainda sem largar bu-bu._

_Harry suspirou em seu sono, deslizando a mãos pela cintura da esposa._

-- **Fim do flash-back** --

Nas fotografias que Hermione tirara, estavam Harry e Chloe dormindo. A garotinha sobre as costas do pai.

--

-- (**SQN**) --

Era cedo e Harry já havia revisando vários relatórios em seu escritório, no ministério da magia.

-Senhor Potter, há alguém que deseja vê-lo.

O homem franziu o cenho, mas não chegou a retrucar. Do outro lado da sala a resposta veio. – Eveline, o senhor Potter está ocupado e pediu que não fosse incomodado.

Eveline, secretária de Harry a mais de dez anos, ignorou o comentário e continuou fitando Harry. – Tenho certeza, senhor, que para esta _pessoa_ em especial, não estará ocupado a ponto de deixá-la esperando.

O moreno confiava absolutamente na mulher que o fitava e assentiu com um sorriso. – Mande-a entrar, então, Eveline.

-Mas senhor Potter, eu devo dizer que...

-Por favor, senhorita Dots, jamais tome minha palavra – ele a repreendeu em tom severo.

-_Sinto muito, senhor_ – ela murmurou baixando a vista, novamente para sua mesa.

-Já deveria ter aprendido que não se deve interpor às palavras de um superior – ele continuou.

-Sim senhor.

Harry suspirou. Joanna Dots era sua mais nova estagiaria, tinha vinte anos e uma das mentes mais astutas que já observara. A estaria treinando nos próximos três meses para que pudesse se tornar uma auror. A garota era brilhante, mas, algumas vezes, tinha dificuldade em _fechar a boca_.

Instantes depois, Hermione entrava na sala com um ar sóbrio e profissional – como sempre fazia quando precisava tratar de missões e assuntos que diziam respeito ao trabalho com o marido - mas Harry, ainda assim, a observou fixamente como se estivesse a ponto de pular ao encontro de uma presa, sua presa, Hermione.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, mas um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, para quebrar o ar profissional dela.

-Bom dia, Senhor Potter – cumprimentou muito seriamente, cheia de impassividade.

-Como vai, senhora Hermione – não era admitido que a tratasse por "senhora Potter". – Dormiu bem?

Hermione não pode conter o riso. – Por Merlim, Harry – disse em tom de repreensão.

-O que? - Ele indagou inocentemente, fitando-a com aqueles orbes verdes que brilhavam enquanto perpassava por seu rosto e discretamente por seu corpo, como uma caricia. – Foi apenas uma _pergunta cordial_...

–Sim, _cordial_. – A mulher expirou e riu mais uma vez. Antes de fitá-lo como a respeitável senhora Hermione, chefe do departamento de mistérios. – Preciso que dê uma olhava nestes nomes para mim, alguma coisa simplesmente não bate – comentou dirigindo-se a sua mesa.

Harry achou que a saia a qual decidira vir hoje ao trabalho ficava muito bem em sua esposa. Ele não pôde ouvir praticamente nada quando os quadris dela moveram-se de um lado a outro enquanto se dirigia a ele. O homem a fitou, Hermione sorriu _educadamente_, mas... havia algo mais. Ele franziu o cenho, o modo como andava, a roupa que escolhera, o tom de voz que utilizava... Ela parecia querer provocá-lo. Ele pensou que estava dando muito certo.

-Senhor Potter, se preferir, eu posso o fazer – as palavras quebraram o contato visual de Harry e Hermione; eles seguiram a voz.

Hermione sorriu ao fitar a jovem. – Oh, olá senhorita Dots - a jovem assentiu apenas, devolvendo o sorriso; sempre se sentira intimidada com a presença marcante de Hermione.

-Como tem sido o trabalho com o senhor Potter? Ele é bem exigente não é?

A jovem tornou a assentiu. – Tem sido muito gratificante, eu tenho sorte por tê-lo como meu "tutor" - Ela era linda, ruiva de olhos cor de mel, toda curvilínea e, pelo jeito, tinha uma paixonite pelo chefe; a mulher não deixou passar o olhar de adoração que a garota dispensava ao moreno. Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha, mas simplesmente sorriu.

-Tenham um bom dia.

-Só era isso? Quanto aos nomes? – Harry indagou, tratando de adiar a partida dela.

-Acredite em mim, senhor Potter, _isso_ tomara boa parte de seu tempo - ele assentiu, olhando por um instante o pergaminho a sua frente, uma lista com cerca de vinte e cinco nomes.

–Almoça comigo?

-Eu precisaria ver minha agenda – ela comentou zombeteira. – Além do mais, senhor _Potter_, deveria saber que não são permitidos relacionamentos entre funcionários no horário de serviço – acrescentou.

-Se supõe que o horário de almoço não se enquadra nesta regra.

-Oh – ela fingiu ponderar. – Se é assim... À mesma hora? - Harry sorriu meneando a cabeça. Hermione se encaminhou para saída outra vez com aquele balanço _hipnotizante_, deixando Harry segui-la com o olhar;

-Ah, e para sua informação – ela o fitou por sobre os ombros, com um sorriso arguto e sensual. – Eu dormir _muito_ bem.

Harry voltou ao trabalho com um sorriso _estranho_ que não se apagou por todo o dia.

--

Hermione se despediu com um agradecimento a Eveline. Satisfeita consigo.

Se achava que ela iria simplesmente desistir, estava redondamente enganada. Ela descobriria quem era a sem-vergonha e depois de acabar com ela, decidiria o que fazer com Harry.

E podia imaginar o qual ruim amante era a que Harry encontrara, porque podia sentir o olhar dele sobre ela todo o tempo que estivera em sua sala. Não era algo que ele poderia fingir. Os olhos dele a tocavam e acariciavam, ele sorria sensualmente para ela e com suas palavras, a fazia sentir-se amada.

--

(continua)

--

Na.: Desculpem a demora, depois de uma curta viajem de "férias", mas para estudar que para me divertir... Estou de volta e com conjuntivite! Não, não é agradável. Não posso ficar muito tempo no pc. Na verdade, nenhum tempo. Mas o faço mesmo assim...

Sem demora, postando (finalmente!) o capítulo 4 pra vocês, espero que divirtam-se e comentem, bastante.

**Lila GraNgeR**, pois é, eu não sei porque sou tão ameaçada, quero dizer, eu sou uma _ótima_ pessoa! Rsrsrs

Fico até aliviada pelo "sem ameaças hoje" ¬¬ heuheuehuehuehueh

Desculpe a demora, vovó, ainda assim espero que ache este capítulo tão ou mais maravilhoso que o anterior. Beijo!  
**Butterflypotter**, cabeça dura é pouco moça! Maiorzinho? Tipo esse que eu postei agorinha? xD

Na verdade, ainda faltam alguns (muitos) capítulos. Quero dizer, tenho a intenção de fazer esta fic com 15 capítulos, veremos.  
**Lílian Granger Potter**, nem me fale, sumida total. Finalmente terminamos um capítulo de Mérlin, né? Preciso falar com você, por falar nisto.

Obrigada, não sabe como me deixa feliz saber que está gostando da fic!  
**may33**, obrigada! A confusão, imagino, ainda vai ser pior, vamos ver. Heuheuehuehuehue. Ah, e eu dei uma olhada no site, muito obrigada!  
**Bia**, que bom que gostou! Espero que continue acompanhando e comentando! xD Adoro esse Harry, quase um xodó. Desculpe a demora na att, viu? Beijo!

**Bela Evans Potter**, também quero um desse pra mim, mas não sei onde encomendar... i.i

Heuehuehueheuhe

Quando ao logo, logo... heuheuheuh, já pegou a manha né?! xP Brincadeira. Acho que antes do anti-penultimo você fica sabendo. Mas não garanto... heuehuehueheuheuhe

Pervertido? Por que acha isso dele?

Mais uma vez, obrigada! Beijo! **  
Shammy**, oi! Sim, a Chloe sofre, e sofrerá bastante até o desfecho da fic, eu acredito. Sim, sou louca por Naruto (ainda tentando terminar as fics que iniciei dele e sem coragem de postar...). É horrível mesmo, aqui, na Bahia, é meio que difícil encontrar mangas. O bom mesmo, é ir aos encontros organizados pelas editoras, sempre vendem mais baratos lá.  
**Thais Potter Malfoy**, vou agradecer sim! xD

Ah mammy, assim você me deixa envergonhada! Até parece que escrevo tanto assim como você diz; se eu escrevesse como diz, seria rica! Heuheuehuehe

O que será, não é? Que o Harry está tramando?! xP

Beijo, amore!

**Lalay!** Heuheuehuehue, eu disse para você ler só o que estivesse com "complete" a frente. Não me culpe agora, viu? Rsrsrs Brincadeira.

Desculpe a demora. E vou tentar acabar rápido, mas não posso garantir, sou péssima em prazos... Beijo!  
**Valson**, eu entende. Não se preocupe Se bem que, estranhamente, parece que o Lee "retrocedeu" a amizade com a Sakura, chamando-a de Sakura-san (se não me engano). Todo respeitoso... – não que eu me importe realmente, já que, como já disse, sou a favor de LeeTenten...Não, tipo, eu não disse que seria yaoi, mas o Shika às vezes, sei lá, é "estranho". Na verdade, o Chouji que é mais estranho, ao menos antes do shippuden (onde se via uma admiração "enorme" dele para com o Shika). Mas agora parece que ele está mais interessado na Ino – o que me alegra.

Não sou fã Yaoi, mas, a depender do enredo da fic, eu leio. O que eu realmente não gosto é o Yuri, sei lá, acho que ao menos em Naruto, não tem sentido algum o.o

JiraTsu é meio xodó, apesar de eu quase nunca encontrar fics deles. Muito raramente escrevem sobre esse shipper e quanto o fazem, não desenvolvem muito /

O motivo dele é querer poder para destruir o irmão ¬¬ - ele conseguiu, e agora o quê? Ele perdeu o sentido da existência, acredito. E agora só tem ódio, ou seja lá o que for. Para mim, ele continua sendo idiota. Não gosto do Sasuke, porque ele é um maldito invejoso (vide a cena da luta com o Naruto, antes da "luta final" onde o Naruto perde, ainda em Konoha, ele se sentindo porque destruiu o _treco_ de água – estou em dúvida se essa cena acontece no manga, no anime ou em ambos...)

Ela só está um "pouco" insegura. Tadinha. Heuheuhuehueheuehu. Para "Beijos..." infelizmente não tenho previsão. Mas já postei Merlin xD

**Cecília**, atualizada!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 - What Am I to you

**Título: **Sine qua non  
**Desafiada da vez: **Yasmin (Mione-Potter-love)  
**Desafiante: **Luma (Black)  
**Shipper: **Harry e Hermione – (com outros shippers, sendo estes secundários)  
**Classificação: **PG-13 (?)  
**Gênero: **Romance / Humor (pitadas)  
**Spoilers: **Do livro 1 ao 6; Uti Possidetis  
**Status: **Em andamento  
**Idioma: **Português  
**Observações: **Longfic.

**III Proposta****  
****Sine qua non**

**--**

**Capítulo 5 - What Am I to you?**

-- Quase dezesseis anos atrás (sob a perspectiva do casal) --

-Acho que agora podemos tentar um menininho – Harry disse beijando-lhe o pescoço. – Depois outra menininha. E em seguida... – a mulher lhe interrompeu com um beijo.

Hermione se afastou levemente e o olhou sorrindo. – Eu pensei que estivesse brincando quando disse que queria encher esta casa, com o nosso próprio time de quadribol – murmurou em tom de brincadeira.

-Você pensou é? – indagou mordiscando o lábio dela. – _Quero fazer amor todo tempo com você, nena. E ter meia dúzia de recordações como a nossa Chloe _– murmurou ao seu ouvido, deslizando, em seguida, a boca pelo pescoço dela.

-_Concordo que devemos tentar um garotinho..._ – ela retrucou num sussurro, postando-se sobre as pernas dele, lhe oferecendo mais de seu pescoço, suas mãos sobre os ombros dele. – _Eu adoraria ter um Harryzinho em miniatura._

Harry se afastou, fazendo um careta. – Um mini-Harry não, Herms... Coitado do nosso filho.

Ela riu. – Obviamente um "mini-Harry" – respondeu, beijando-lhe de leve a boca.

O homem suspirou. – Duvido que poderia agüentar mais um com um senso heróico em alta. Ou alguém que corresse tantos riscos espontaneamente como eu. Tão arrogante e cabeça dura... Por vezes tão cego que não pode ver as coisas mais óbvias. E...

-E você é adorável, é doce, inteligente, e irresistivelmente teimoso – a mulher acrescentou, interrompendo. - Você é lindo. E eu o amo loucamente, seu tolo. Além disso, tem os olhos mais intensos que eu jamais vi. E eu poderia fazer agora uma imensa lista de suas qualidades, porém não quero inflar, ainda mais, seu ego – zombou, por fim. – O que quero dizer, é que um mini-Harry seria _deveras, deveras maravilhoso._

Harry a derrubou no sofá, sob ele. – "Inflar, ainda mais, eu ego", hm? – repetiu aproximando seu rosto do dela perigosamente. – _Oh, a senhora Potter, foi uma menina má... O que poderia ser seu castigo? _

Hermione sorriu de lado e estremeceu em antecipação.

--

-- (**SQN**) --

Hermione suspirou. Outra vez, estava ela naquela sala. A das lembranças. Olhando a sua volta, toda – ou a maior parte dela – sua vida ali. Tudo o que lhe importava. Toda a razão da sua existência.

Sentia um prazer doloroso de estar naquele lugar, ao momento. Quase masoquismo, enquanto as recordações a assaltavam uma a uma. Enquanto via os recortes de felicidade estampados em todas as paredes, em cada foto, em cada diário, em cada objeto.

Mordeu o lábio inferior e inspirou ao fechar os olhos para impedir a si mesma de desmoronar mais uma vez. O pensamento em Harry nublando sua coerência.

_O que eu sou para você?_

_Diga-me, querido, a verdade  
Para mim você é o mar  
Tão vasto quanto pode ser  
E tão profundo  
_

Desejava só por um momento entender. Mas a verdade é que sentia ciúmes e este a cegava. Além disso, sentia ganas de feri-lo – a Harry – até que ele entendesse o realmente experimentava.

Não era ele que a estava perguntando todo tempo "o que há com você? Nena, diga-me", "Por favor, diga-me"? Ela queria mostrá-lo.

O que lhe passava não era nada senão dor. E amargura. A sensação de que não podia ser verdade. Outra de que ele a estava traindo. Orgulho ferido. Coração partido. Confusão generalizada em sua mente: Por um lado, a confiança cega; de outro, a desconfiança ciosa, implantada por aquele monstro dos olhos verdes. Quanta ironia, olhos verdes.

_Quando você está se sentindo triste  
A quem mais você procura?  
Veja que eu choraria se você se machucasse  
Eu te daria a minha última camisa  
Por que eu te amo muito  
_

Sentia-se tola por dispensar a Harry um amor tão... irrestrito. Ela, que antes sequer acreditava nessa "espécie" de amor.

Aquele fora o melhor ano de sua vida – ou melhor, o primeiro dos melhores anos de sua vida -, toda aquela confusão para finalmente admitir que amava Harry. Que não conseguia imaginá-lo com mais ninguém senão ela. Que _precisava_ do amor dele.

E admitir que sentia vontade de matar Parvati toda vez que ela o tocava.

Um riso nostálgico assaltou os lábios da mulher. Parvati a espevitada. Oh, ainda sentia o sangue ferver quando esta tocava Harry. Assim como um desejo sádico de demonstrar quem era sua _esposa_.

Francamente, uma disputa nada saudável entre ambas. Visto que Hermione _perderia o tino_ com a "amiga" se ao menos sonhasse que os toques de Parvati dispensavam segundas intenções.

Era mais forte que ela! Depois de tanto tempo ainda sentia um _senso de proteção_ aguçadíssimo para com Harry. Era como se o que quer que tivesse se instalado em seu coração, se expandisse a cada momento que se dava conta de que tinha _necessidade_ de Harry Potter.

Oh, estava cansada de saber que faria qualquer coisa por ele.

Apesar de parecer uma eternidade que tudo ocorrera. Essa sua vida "perfeita", parecia agora tão distante.

Os melhores anos de sua vida.

E agora, que parecia que tudo ia desmoronar, não conseguia sair daquele quarto de lembranças. Agarrava-se a qualquer pedaço do seu estilhaçado passado de felicidade.

Hermione suspirou. Lá estava ela, sendo outra vez demasiadamente trágica.

Virou os olhos, ainda que segurasse com firmeza um dos diários de Harry em sua mão. As letras dela mesclando-se às dele em cada página.

_Agora, se meu céu caísse,  
Iria você ao menos se importar?  
Eu abri meu coração  
Eu nunca quis a separação  
Eu estou te passando a bola  
_

Estava certa de que ele _faria_ qualquer coisa por ela também. Antes. Agora?

Hermione fechou o diário com cuidado.

Ela teria dito que sim há uns meses... Mas Harry a estava deixando duvidosa. Não eram grandes coisas que ele fazia, mas ele estava diferente, havia alguma coisa, alguma coisa que ele não lhe mostrava, e apenas isso a deixava fora de si. O que mais poderia ser? E por que não podia dividir com ela se aquilo certamente o estava inquietando?

O que? Não confiava mais o suficiente nela?

Então houvera aquele dia... Um sábado, como se não bastasse.

Ele sabia que ela odiava que trabalhasse aos sábados, mas "O que podia fazer?", nas palavras de Harry. "É trabalho", ele havia dito, encolhendo os ombros. Basta dizer que ela ficou furiosa.

Principalmente ao saber que, naquele sábado – supostamente um dia familiar -, Harry estaria no ministério da magia das sete da manhã às sete da noite, "trabalhando para o bem da humanidade".

Francamente, ela queria que o mundo se explodisse, queria Harry com sua família, consigo. Ele estava trabalhando demais, passando tempo demais naquele ministério, enfurnado em sua sala, ou em trabalhos de campo ou ensinando à sua nova estagiaria...

Nunca pensou que pudesse odiar tanto um lugar, mas ela odiava. Odiava o trabalho dele, as amigas de trabalho dele, os sorrisos que ele distribuía sem pudores para elas, odiava perceber que ele nem tinha noção do quando lhe magoavam aqueles atos. E, principalmente, aquelas pessoas.

Não sabia quando começara, mas passara a odiar toda ala feminina do departamento de aurores, talvez "odiar" seja uma palavra forte demais. Enfim, era _irritante_ vê-lo tão compenetrado em uma conversa – não relacionada a trabalho – com as mulheres daquele lugar – se importando com ninharias das vidas delas - recebendo diminutivos – 'docinho', 'amorzinho'... 'Harryzinho', Merlim, definitivamente o mais ridículo de todos – com complacência e simpatia. Às vezes tinha vontade de quebrar todos os seus dentes. Ou os delas – sempre tão gentis e alegre, e disposta para ele.

De qualquer forma, no sábado Harry não chegou às 19:10 da noite, nem as 20:00, ou as 22:00, sequer às 3 da manhã de domingo...

Às 21:00 ela prometera a si mesma que não ligaria para ele, já que ele não o fizera. Meia hora depois ligara, talvez tivesse acontecido algo com ele, só para encontrar o telefone móvel desligado. Pra quê ele tinha aquela porcaria se vivia desligada?!

Harry chegara pouco mais das nove da manha de domingo, sem explicações aparentes. Mais serviços, virando a noite trabalhando, cochilara em um dado momento, tornara ao trabalho e só há uma hora havia terminado. Já havia tomado café. E banho.

Nem queria pensa, a morena apertou o diário novamente, suspirando.

Alguém bateu na porta e instintivamente ergueu a vista, esperando; a cabeça de Harry surgiu instantes depois. Ele sorriu fitando-a, lhe retirando da recordação desagradável.

_Quando eu olho em seus olhos  
Eu posso sentir frio na barriga  
Eu te amarei mesmo quando você estiver triste  
Mas me diga querido a verdade  
O que eu sou para você?  
_

-Eu fiz o jantar. Venha comigo, senhora Potter – disse estendendo a mão.

A mulher franziu o cenho e antes que abrisse a boca para falar, Harry a olhou com falso tom de censura. – Não me diga que não está com fome. Eu preparei aquela sobremesa que adora, porém – ele ergueu a sobrancelha - só terá direito se sentar à mesa comigo.

Ainda que quisesse demonstrar indiferença, sorriu mordendo o lábio inferior antes de aceitar sua mão.

-Está bem, Potter – murmurou.

_Agora, se meu céu caísse,  
iria você ao menos se importar?  
Eu abri meu coração  
Eu nunca quis a separação  
Eu estou te passando a bola  
_

Hesitou outra vez ao observar que ainda segurava com firmeza um dos diários de Harry.

-O que tem aí em mãos?

Hermione sentiu o rosto esquentar. – Oh, bem... é apenas um dos nossos diários.

-Verdade? – ele fitou o diário com curiosidade, observando Hermione colocá-lo no lugar sem vontade. – Quer levá-lo? Nós podemos fazer um 'breve histórico' – murmurou ao seu ouvido, o tom divertido e mal-intencionado pairando no ar, a morena estremeceu.

-Besteira – ela comentou, guardando de vez o diário. Então voltou-se para ele, Harry parecia, no mínimo, decepcionado. Ela sorriu de lado, acrescentando:

– Onde estão as crianças?

-Chegarão em instantes – o homem comentou, dirigindo-se a saída.

-Harry... – Hermione desvencilhou a mão da dele e parou no meu do quarto. O moreno girou sobre os próprios pés e a fitou. - Nós ainda temos tempo para uma nova recordação?

Ele riu gostosamente, sem sequer se dar ao trabalho de responder enquanto voltava os passos, ao encontro dela.

_Quando eu olho em seus olhos  
Eu posso sentir frio na barriga  
Poderia você achar um amor em mim?  
Iria você gravar meu nome em uma árvore?  
Não encha meu coração de mentiras_  
_Eu te amarei mesmo quando você estiver triste  
Mas me diga querido a verdade  
O que eu sou para você?_

--

(continua)

--

NA.: Sou apaixonado por essa música – os trechos em itálico são a tradução dela - seu nome é o título do capítulo. E é da Norah Jones.

**mione03**, ah, obrigada! xD Bom, a Hermione está dividida. Ela ama tanto Harry que não consegue estar longe dele, mas isso não impede a cabeça dela de odiá-lo um tanto por "estar fazendo aquilo com ela e destruindo seu casamento". Rs.  
Espero que curta este capítulo... Beijo!

**Lílian Granger Potter**, eu gosto dessas cenas, esses flash's principalmente. xD Bom, eu não acho que entrarei em detalhes. Este capítulo mostrou uma coisinha de nada. E claro, a Hermione é uma neurótica, sofrendo de véspera e com a possibilidade de estar sendo traído. Cada ponta de agulha parece um elefante para ela... rs.

Temos mesmo de falar. Att "Merlin"

**Jéssy**, obrigada! Espero que goste desse capítulo também. xD

**Lilá GraNgeR**, claro que você é ¬¬', tão boa quanto a Luma...

AH! Sem ameaças (Olhinhos brilhantes!). E para não haver ameaças dessa vez, vou logo me desculpando pela demora em att. É como eu disse pra Lílian, a Hermione é uma neurótica, e só de pensar que seu casamento pode acabar, sendo que ela ainda ama Harry tanto quanto no primeiro dia de casamento, é suficiente para deixá-la louca...

Sim! Eu tenho mesmo que escrever algumas coisas.

**Shammy**, verdade, tenho diversas fics para att, mas agora acho que vai melhor, é que eu estava muito, muito atarefada. Agora relaxei um pouco, acredito. Rs. Beijo!

Ps: pois é, tipo o 'filler' 101 – acho que é esse – quando eles tentam ver por trás da mascara do Kakashi heuheuehueh

Eu acho o sasuke o maior babaca, apesar de achá-lo suportável nas fics... Quem me entende... rsrsrsrs.

**Cecília,** obrigada. Espero que curta este também! Atualizada! Desculpe a demora...

**Bia**, ah, fico feliz que tenha gostado. São as partes que eu mas gosto, os flash-back's.

Ah, obrigada, já estou melhor. xD

Espero que curta este cap. Beijo!

**butterflypotter.** Rsrs, que bom que gostou! Espero que goste desse capítulo também e comente. xD

**Bela Evans Potter,** rs, assim que encomendar, me de o end. Que eu também quero um pra mim! Rsrs.

Quando ao anti-penúltimo capítulo eu não posso garantir que ele chegará logo, logo. Hueheuheheueheuhuhe, mas vou tentar att rápido.

Ah sim, quanto aos 16 anos atrás. Mas eles são um casal... e estavam com saudade. Rsrsrsrs.

Ué, por que não gostou da Eveline? (a) xP

Desculpe a demora para att...

Beijo!

**Thais Potter Malfoy**, que bom que gostou, mamy! xD

Ah, você parou por conta de Deathly Hallows? Eu quero dizer, parou de ler HH, por causa do último livro? Eu meio que estou considerando-o um UA.

Desculpe a demora... E Obrigada, rs, vou tentar não tão modesta xP.

Beijo! Saudade também, mamis...

**2Dobbys, **oh, obrigada. Espero que goste deste capítulo. E sim, a Chloe é filha da Herms, assim como de Harry. É a primeira filha deles. E o que o Harry está fazendo é a questão xD. E pode perguntar qualquer coisa, viu?

**HERMIJANEPOTTER, **rs. É, eu adorei mesmo esse desafio xD. Espero que continue achando o mesmo. Beijo!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry, Hermione e todo universo HP não me pertencem e não vão me pertencer.

Divirtam-se. Isso não tem fins lucrativos.

Observação: Fic não betada.

Sinopse: Agora como o 'casal Potter', Harry e Hermione, enfrentam uma crise. Uma situação repleta de suposições e ciúme. Harry não tem idéia do que está acontecendo, muito menos Hermione. Como Chloe poderia explicar que "não é nada disso que estão pensando"?

--

**Capítulo 6 – Um dia**

-- Quase vinte anos atrás --

Estava tremendo. Suava frio!

Apesar disto, sentia confiança suficiente para seguir com o plano original: Faria o pedido. De casamento.

Porque já não podia se imaginar sem aquele amor. Porque precisava mais do que compartilhar momentos. Doaria sua vida.

--

Como poderia dizer "eu te amo tão profundamente" sem parecer uma frase solta, uma coisa corriqueira? Como dizer isto e demonstrar que o sentia a cada inspirar? Tão verdadeiramente, que chegava a ser doloroso. Ou dizer "Case-se comigo, por favor" sem soar com desesperação? Talvez se retirasse o "por favor" do final da frase, soasse menos como uma súplica.

Deus, não podia nem imaginar se recebesse um "não" como resposta – provavelmente, uma dúvida que sempre assolava pessoas nesta situação.

--

Ela deslizou seu olhar para suas mãos, molhadas de suor. Fechou os olhos devagar, expirou sem pressa e inalou o perfume do ambiente – uma fragrância peculiar, de canela, materiais de limpeza e Harry -, um sorriso pequeno surgiu em seus lábios; ciente só então da posição em que se encontrava.

Ele saberia. Entenderia. Ele sempre o fazia. Por que seria diferente agora?

Só por que não tinha firmeza alguma nas pernas, ou que seu coração já não batia: saltitava, da garganta para o estômago? E que as palavras estavam se enrolando quando chegavam na ponta de sua língua?

Ou que de repente a coragem não era das características louváveis que detinha?

Hermione estremeceu e tornou a abrir os olhos; encontrando um par de olhos verdes fitando-a com interesse.

-O jantar estava maravilhoso, Hermione – comentou. – Realmente delicioso. Cozinha quase tão bem quanto eu – brincou, numa piscadela.

A morena riu nervosamente, em qualquer outra ocasião ela teria se fingido de ofendida. Talvez fosse isto que ele esperasse dela ao momento, mas não sentia-se suficientemente ela mesma para brincar.

Insegurança era a palavra que a descrevia.

--

Desde que Harry inocentemente fora quebrando seus preconceitos quanto o amor, desde que se instalara em seu coração - devagarzinho, docemente –, sentia necessidade de provar, de demonstrar o que sentia.

Em verdade, a sensação era tão nova pra ela, e às vezes a assustava.

Nunca pensou que estaria tão enganada quanto esteve todo aquele tempo sobre o amor. O amor não era um jogo, não havia vencedor. Ou perdedor.

Estava tão preocupada nas feridas que poderia adquirir se se apaixonasse por alguém, em como poderia sofrer se a relação desse errado, em ter certeza de que não poderia viver com o peso de uma relação fracassada, que sequer ponderou que havia o outro lado. Aquele pelo qual valia a pena arriscar.

Certamente que nem tudo sairia "às mil maravilhas" todo tempo, mas se fosse um amor real, nos momentos duros e nos alegres lá estaria seu par, completando-a na alegria, fortificando-a na tristeza. Sendo a recíproca verdadeira.

Nunca pensou que seria tão dependente da relação que tinha com Harry. Nunca pensou que poderia ser _Harry_ quem a faria se sentir assim. Era cética demais para acreditar que alguém poderia lhe tirar a idéia fixa de que amor nunca seria algo, nunca teria lugar dentro de sua vida.

Muito menos seu melhor amigo, aquele que conhecia há muito, muito tempo. Aquele que via certas vezes como uma criança traquina que precisava de proteção e alguns puxões de orelha. Aquele que vira se apaixonar e "desapaixonar" algumas vezes. Aquele que a fizera forjar um namoro. E o primeiro beijo que ele lhe dera – ou teria roubado? – tivera o dom de desconcertá-la. Assim como de deixá-la sem ar...

Lembrou-se de uma antiga conversa com Harry. Naquela época, tinha pavor de imaginar-se apaixonada.

_-Tudo bem. Acho que hoje só seremos nós dois – Hermione deu um sorriso, mostrando que não se importava. Harry sorriu levemente. – Quer dizer que você _nunca_ se apaixonou de verdade?_

_-E nem quero – respondeu caminhando para a saída._

_-Isso um dia vai acontecer, Mione. Assim, como eu me apaixonei._

_-Pela Gina – Harry abriu mais um sorriso, mas não respondeu. Ou melhor, não afirmou ou negou._

_-O que estou tentando dizer, é que, cedo ou tarde, isso vai acontecer com você e não poderá impedir._

_-Isola! – murmurou mais para si mesma que para Harry. Não queria que ele achasse que temia alguma coisa, pois ela não temia, certo?!_

_-Um dia você vai acordar – disse virando-se para ela e andando de costas para lhe falar. – e vai perceber que sonhou mais uma vez com aquele certo rapaz e-_

_Hermione tentou rir. – Desde quando se tornou o senhor "conselheiro amoroso"?_

_-Com o tempo você aprende algumas coisas. A maturidade vem com o tempo. Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber._

_-Certo – retrucou o olhando de lado._

Mas ainda assim, lá estava ela: perdidamente apaixonada. Piegas? Oh, não se importava.

É, a vida não deixava de ser mesmo irônica.

A insegurança vinha do medo de estar cortando fases. Talvez adiantando as coisas - quebrando as tradições - estivesse a ponto de estropiar tudo...

--

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, ansiosa; Harry a fitou intrigado.

Passeando uma das mãos sobre a mesa para encontrar a dele. Harry as entrelaçou e erguendo-as, levou aos lábios a mão dela.

E ela riu suavemente, tontamente. Riu espantando o medo.

--

Por Merlim, estava sendo uma tola!

Nunca estivera tão certa do que queria quanto naquele momento. Então, por que deveria hesitar?

Além disso, aquele era Harry!

--

Ela se ergueu e se dirigiu ao encontro dele, mordendo novamente o lábio inferior. Mas desta vez com suficiente coragem para dizer o que queria. Poderia não sair como havia ensaiado. Poderia sair atropelado e tremente, ou apreensivo e pouco inteligível. Ela só precisava dizer.

Sentou-se em seu regaço e observou por um instante suas mãos entrelaçadas, depois, com a mão livre, acarinhou os cabelos rebeldes dele. E, segurando um lado de seu rosto, buscou com os seus os lábios dele. Só um roçar.

-_Eu não sei exatamente o que dizer, _como_ o fazer_ – murmurou fitando-o. – E não me olhe assim, Harry James – acrescentou, com uma leve risada quando ele a fitou meio zombeteiro meio intrigado, certamente disposto a dizer que conseguira fazer um milagre: deixá-la sem palavras. – Só queria que soubesse que eu quero tanto você... – deslizou os dedos pelos lábios dele, inclinando levemente a cabeça para o lado. – Eu poderia repetir todas as coisas que já disse e agradecer novamente por ter me feito enxergar que o amor não é um "monstro malvado" – sentiu a risada dele sob os dedos. – E eu poderia acrescentar que já não sei o que é viver sem você. Que já não posso relacionar "amor" com outra coisa que não seja seu nome. Que adoro encontrar seus olhos sonolentos nas manhãs que dorme comigo, que sinto prazer em tocá-lo ou que sinto um ciúme absurdo de você, apesar de odiar admitir. – Ela tornou a fitá-lo, Harry tinha os olhos alegres e doces, mas um fio de curiosidade e confusão encontrava-se neles também. - _Lembra-se quando disse que eu era uma mulher à frente de meu tempo? _– indagou, tomando seu olhar no dela. Harry assentiu.

A morena libertou o enlace de suas mãos, para retirar o cordão do pescoço – aquele que Harry lhe dera e nunca retirara desde então. O rapaz observou tudo entre alarmado e confuso, o cenho franzido; Hermione, porém, nada disse.

Ela retirou alguma coisa do colar e depois o repôs no pescoço, então voltou-se para Harry. Ela estava arfante e o fitava com nervosismo. – Eu sei. _Eu sei_, – fechou os olhos. - Não é nada convencional – disse abrindo-os novamente. – Mas... – ela expirou e murmurou algo ininteligível olhando para si mesma. – _Mas_ – ergueu a vista, para encontrar outra vez os olhos dele com determinação. – Queria mesmo fazer isto. _É importante para mim_.

O moreno deslizou o polegar sobre a bochecha dela, retirando uma lágrima que deslizara sem a permissão da morena.

-Você é tão doce e... Eu queria poder, no momento, me expressar com coerência. E... e eu – anelando, mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para cima tentando impedir a si mesma de derrubar mais lágrimas.

-_Nena... _– chamou baixinho. Ela o impediu de falar, abaixando a vista para ele outra vez e negando com a cabeça, secando as lágrimas enquanto sorria e ria.

-_É só ansiedade..._ – acrescentou ela, tentando deixá-lo despreocupado, com voz falha.

Harry segurou o rosto dela de modo que ela o fitasse e, cuidadosamente, tratou de secar as lágrimas teimosas que persistiam em cair. Hermione deixou que ele o fizesse sem sequer protestar.

Hermione ofegou um instante depois, como se algo a tivesse atingido. Quando o olhar dele encontrou o dela, a morena disse, como se só então houvesse se dado conta da imensidão do sentimento, como se acabasse de se dar conta, como se aquilo a desconsertasse e ao mesmo tempo fosse tão certo, que ficava ainda mais óbvio e, por conta disto, repetitivo, enquanto seus lábios pronunciavam: – Eu amo muito você.

Ele sorriu pelo jeito como ela havia dito: como se estivesse a repreendê-lo. – Eu sei.

A morena revirou os olhos marejados e sorriu de volta. – O que eu estava tentando dizer – meneou a cabeça negativamente. - O que _quero_ dizer é:

-Harry James Potter, aceita se casar comigo? – ela indagou, lhe mostrando a aliança que tinha em mãos.

Case-se comigo  
Antes que amanheça  
Antes que não pareça tão bom pedido  
Antes que eu padeça  
Case comigo  
Quero dizer pra sempre  
Que eu te mereço  
Que eu me pareço  
Com o seu estilo

E existe um forte pressentimento dizendo  
Que eu sem você é como você sem mim  
Antes que amanheça, que seja sem fim  
Antes que eu acorde, seja um pouco mais assim  
Meu príncipe, meu hóspede, meu homem, meu marido  
Meu príncipe, meu hóspede, meu marido  
Case-se comigo  
Antes que amanheça  
Antes que não me apareça tão bom partido  
Case-se comigo  
Antes que eu padeça  
Case comigo  
Eu quero dizer pra sempre  
Que eu te mereço  
Que eu me pareço  
Com o seu estilo

E existe um forte pressentimento dizendo  
Que eu sem você é como você sem mim  
Antes que amanheça, que seja sem fim  
Antes que eu acorde, seja um pouco mais assim!

----

----- (**SQN**) -----

Harry sorriu com nostalgia.

Aquela lembrança ainda fresca na memória... Tinha ficado em choque por uns minutos. E um tanto chateado, estava planejando pedi-la em casamento há semanas. Como era de se esperar, Hermione sempre estava um passo a sua frente. O homem riu sob o pensamento.

E qual era a única resposta que poderia dar?

Diria sim em qualquer momento, antes mesmo dela pedir se houvesse imaginado. Teria dito em diversos idiomas, em braile ou em sinais. Teria desenhado no ar.

Mas ainda assim, Hermione só precisou ler em seu olhar. As letras abissais que haviam lá...

Era muito mais que um sim.

Ele sorriu com carinho ao lembrar do nervosismo dela. Descabido. Ele a amava tanto. _Tanto_. Como ela poderia chegar a pensar que ele diria "não"?

Está bem, não era convencional e eles mal haviam saído da escola. Mas, àquela época, tinha plena consciência de que, o que quer que tivesse com Hermione, não iria desaparecer por muito, muito tempo. Imaginara que ela poderia ver em seus olhos isso, que sabia exatamente o que ele sentia, como sentia.

Não era de brincadeira, não era capricho. Ele a queria para si, todo tempo.

E ainda a queria.

--

(continua)

--

A música chama-se "Case-se comigo" e é da Vanessa Da Mata.

Gosto particularmente deste capítulo. xD

-

**mione03**, a Hermione já é neurótica né? rsrsrs.

Quanto os capítulos, eu não sei. Acho que serão uns 15. Nem tenho idéia... Beijo!

**2Dobbys**, oh, espero que não tenha ficado muito ansiosa por conta deste capítulo. xD

**Shammy**, verdade. Senhorita Sumida-mor... rs. Estou bem atarefada esses dias, essas semanas. Esse semestre, em verdade. hueheuheuhe. Mas vai melhorar. Com as férias, vai melhorar, se Deus quiser! Beijo.

Ps.: rapaz... Naruto... faz séculos que eu não vejo. Já estou perdida. Nem sei em que cap. estou. Mas um dia termino!

**LiLa GraNgeR**, rs, os capítulos são particularmente pequenos nessa fic... Espero que não tenha ficado brava com a demora, imagino que não demorei tanto, certo? Rs.

Beijo moçoila.

**Thais Potter Malfoy**, veremos quanto ao entendimentos rápido dos dois... xD

E eu ainda estou no vicio HH. Apesar de amar loucamente HarryLuna e SnapeHermione (mas esse é porque tem o Snape, o amor da minha vida, heuehuehueheuh. Você é a tarada por Draco e eu a por Snape. heuehuehuehe). Qualquer Shipper que tem o Snape eu to lendo.

Bom, eu espero que as fics que eu escrevo ainda a divirtam! Beijos Mamys.


	7. Chapter 7

Acho que o capítulo está um tanto ou quanto confuso. Com os pontos de vista se alternando. Qualquer dúvida, é só perguntar.

**Capítulo 7 – Imprudente **

-- Quatorze anos atrás --

1º de Julho.

9:40 da manhã.

_Então Lilá Brown, cheia de perseverança, finalmente havia conseguido: Dobrara Ronald Weasley e, por fim, o levava ao altar._

Ron estava uma pilha de nervos, ele fitara a sua imagem no espelho dezenas de vezes e, outra dezena, observara com apreensão a entrada da igreja. "Por que ela não está aqui" a pergunta mais utilizada; seguida da resposta que ele encontrara para a demora: "Ela desistiu, cara. Ela desistiu!"

Hermione e Harry se entreolharam e sorriam condescendentes pela apreensão do amigo. Cada qual ninando em seus braços, os gêmeos, Marcus e Anthony.

-Tio Hon-Hon – era Chloe, uma das únicas criaturas no universo autorizadas a chamá-lo assim, puxando-o pela calça.

Chloe ouvira Lilá chamá-lo uma vez assim, e então, certa vez, quando fora se despedir do padrinho o chamara de "titio Hon-hon". Harry riu com ganas, de modo que Chloe achou que era a coisa mais linda chamar o tio daquele modo, visto que o _papai_ rira com alegria tamanha. E apesar de, a principio, Ron ter tentado dissuadi-la, a garotinha persistia em chamá-lo daquela forma.

-O que foi, princesa? – Ron indagou abaixando-se para ficar da altura dela.

-Se a tia Lilá não chegar, eu caso com você – ela disse toda inocente, deslizando a pequenina mão sobre o cabelo de Ron, como num gesto de consolo.

Ron riu entre dentes e ergueu a vista para os amigos que sorriam embasbacados para a filha. – Garotinha, eu acho que eu estaria fazendo uma boa troca. Vou torcer para que Lilá não chegue – comentou sorrindo, certamente menos aflito.

-Beijo de boa sorte! – ela exclamou abraçando-o e estalando um beijo barulhento na bochecha, logo depois afastou-se com um sorriso, correndo para perto do pai onde agarrou sua perna, fez um sinal de positivo para Ron antes de dar a mão para a mãe.

Lilá chegou instantes depois e Chloe quase gritou de excitação, muito animada por poder desempenhar seu papel, _muito importante_ – como disseram seus pais ao arrumá-la para o casamento -, de dama de honra.

----

----- (**SQN**) -----

Penso que eu poderia dizer à mamãe "Papai não está te traindo!", obviamente ela não iria acreditar. Então eu acrescentaria: "Eu sei o que ele está fazendo" – sorrisinho meia boca – "E não tem nada que ver com outra mulher, senão a senhora". Acontece, no entanto, que se eu disser isso, mamãe não vai sossegar até descobrir o que há – sem se compadecer da minha pessoa, que fez uma promessa bruxa, ou melhor, _duas_ - E ela conseguiria, destruindo a surpresa.

É claro que numa escala de prioridade "divórcio" vem à cima de "Mamãe não pode saber o segredo". _Mas_... Se o divórcio não acontecer, não tem porquê eu dizer que sei o que está acontecendo.

---

Eu gostaria que uma bomba explodisse em King Cross. Ou que um novo Voldemort aparecesse. Vai saber, qualquer coisa que fizesse a cabeça de mamãe se voltar para outra coisa que não se relacionasse com supostas traições de meu pai.

Por Merlim! Pensamentos assim deveriam ser crimes hediondos também... Como eu posso pensar no bem de meus pais em detrimentos das outras pessoas?

Que seja. Como se eu realmente me sentisse mal...

Anthony John G. Potter.

Não é uma apresentação muito boa, suponho. Comecemos novamente:

Olá, sou o segundo filho do senhor e senhora Potter. E ouvi assim, _acidentalmente_, Chloe dizendo algo quanto à "traição" - palavra que deve ser uma blasfêmia aqui em de casa.

Uma coisa que papai fez questão de que estivesse sempre em nossa mente é: "Respeite a mulher que ama". E a única certeza, além da morte, que eu tenho, é que Harry Potter ama Hermione Potter. Descomedidamente. E a respeita em igual proporção.

Chega a ser _assustador_ – bem, talvez "assustador" não seja bem a palavra, mas por hora serve – o modo como ele a ama para um homem. Não acredito que qualquer outro possa sentir o que ele sente ou fazer o que ele faz por ela.

Meu pai é daquelas pessoas antiquadas que amam apenas uma. Eu sei disso porque sou do tipo "mente aberta" que pode amar todas, mas certamente nunca da forma como ele o faz. Incondicionalmente.

Papai diz que um dia encontrarei alguém a quem amar _assim_, brinca que é um legado dos Potter. Pensar que posso um dia vir a gostar tanto de alguém a ponto esquecer de mim, me parece uma piada. Mas aprendi desde cedo a nunca questionar a sabedoria dos mais velhos.

Enfim, o que quero dizer é que, nem em sonhos posso imaginar Harry James Potter _tocando_ outra mulher. Então, agora tento ajudar Chloe que parece estar à beira de um colapso nervoso.

Veja, não é como se ela pudesse me contar, então, tive de descobrir por mim mesmo – principalmente à parte de nosso pai que "exigiu" que a conversa que tiveram ficasse apenas entre eles. Quanto à mamãe, eu só tive de fazê-la lembrar que nossa mãe pediu que não comentasse nada com papai. Não havia, então, _nada de mal _em contar-me as suposições da senhora Potter.

Digamos que não foi difícil encontrar as respostas que eu desejava... – sorrisinho meia boca. – E apesar de não podermos falar sobre o assunto, temos nossa própria forma de comunicação...

---

Acabado o relato sigiloso de Ron, ela só poderia pensar uma coisa: Em nome de Circe, como Hermione era uma mulher sortuda!

Então era _isso_ que Harry estava planejando.

Lilá Weasley carranqueou ao observar o marido, ao seu lado na cama. - Por que você não pode fazer como o Harry? Ele é _tão_ galante; você sabe, ele daria a lua a Hermione se ela ao menos pensasse em desejá-la.

Ron virou os olhos. – Eu não sou o Harry, Lil. Além do mais, eu lhe buscaria o sol se fosse possível e o re-nomearia em sua homenagem – retrucou olhando-a com amargura.

A loira sorriu intimamente; é claro, só estava fazendo aquilo por puro capricho. Às vezes, gostava de inquietá-lo, só para ter o prazer de ouvi-lo resmungar que poderia fazer qualquer coisa por ela. Amava incondicionalmente a Ron e sabia muito bem do que ele seria capaz por ela.

Fitou-o de lado, Ron estava, agora – e por sua culpa -, com uma grande carranca no lugar do rosto másculo que ela não cansava de observar. Bem, deveria acabar com aquele _arzinho birrento_, já que fora ela quem o provocara.

A mulher deslizou a mão por seu rosto e sorriu ligeiramente quando, quase que de maneira infantil, Ron desviou o rosto para o outro lado. Lilá sabia que se tratava apenas de charme, aproximou seu rosto da curva entre ombro e o pescoço e beijou com suavidade o local, sentindo-o arrepiar-se, ainda que Ron tratasse de parecer – fingir-se - indiferente.

Lilá continuou beijando-o de maneira ascendente até encontrar sua orelha. - _Hon-hon_ - ela ronronou. – Eu não quero o sol, doçura, mas eu ficaria completamente encantada se recebesse aquele beijo que me prometeu...

–Por que não vai pedi-lo ao Harry? – ele indagou, ainda que a puxasse para si.

Lilá piscou inocentemente os olhos. – Porque eu amo você, e o Harry não ia querer me dar o beijo – acrescentou zombeteira.

Ron estreitou a vista e a agarrou de tal modo que ao momento a esposa estava sentada sobre ele. – Não deveria cogitar sequer a idéia, senhora Weasley.

-O que posso fazer se o senhor Weasley me nega até mesmo um beijinho casto? – ela indagou dramaticamente.

-Lhe darei o beijo se pedir desculpar – a mulher abriu a boca, mas Ron continuou, rindo-se: – _E_ disser que eu sou milhares de vezes mais doce e amoroso que Harry Po

Lilá já havia colado os lábios nos dele, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço com firmeza e utilizando da língua para silenciá-lo.

Harry Potter poderia ser doce e amoroso. Mas o seu Ronald era _quente_ e apaixonado.

Ela sorriu ao pensamento, retirando com impaciência a camisa do pijama do marido.

---

Estando agora em companhia de Tony, sinto-me como se uma grande carga saísse de meus ombros. É _decididamente_ melhor compartir esse tipo de coisa com alguém.

A quem estou tentando enganar?

Se antes eu estava nervosa – com o peso da minha família sobre minhas costas. – Agora sinto como se houvesse um acréscimo nesse peso. Tenho de me vigiar e, ainda por cima, ao Tony para que este não faça nenhuma imprudência.

Veja, não é que eu não confie. Bom, não de todo, quero dizer. Mas quem é que pode me recriminar?

--

Abre parênteses.

_AH meu DEUS. Ah meu Deus!_

_Eu, indiretamente, contei o segredo – mais ainda assim o fiz... - de meus pais ao meu irmão. Ao meu irmão – aquele que cospe a três metros de distância. - Onde eu estava com a cabeça? _

_Francamente, seria mais prudente ter comentado com Taylor – minha coruja – ou a Orion – o gato de Tony._

_Ah meu Merlim._

_Isso vai dar merda, vai dar sim, eu _sinto_._

_Eu amo, realmente amo, _com todas as minhas forças_, meu irmão – e ai de quem falar mal dele à minha frente. Quem quer que seja. _

_Mas – inferno – ele é imprudente e provocativo, instigador e está sempre metido em confusão._

_Onde eu estava com a cabeça?_

_Não é culpa dele, só é de sua natureza ser irresponsável..._

_Onde eu estava com a cabeça?!_

Chloe, por favor, dê um voto de confiança a ele!

_O cara faz disputas de _cuspe,_ ouviu bem? _Cuspe _à distância._

Chloe...

_Ele se orgulha das detenções, de ter _batido o recorde_ de detenções cumpridas, pelo amor de Merlim!_

Você mesma tem sua cota de detenção...

_Hei, não me acuse, aquela detenção – no meu primeiro ano – foi completamente injusta!_

Uhum... Escute, ele nunca lhe deixou na mão, ou sim?

_Bem... não. Mas_

Vamos, não pode ficar pior que já está.

_É você quem está dizendo... mas agora a Inês é morta. Seja o que Deus quiser..._

Não seja tão pessimista, garota!

_Que seja._

_Onde eu estava com a..._

Fecha parênteses.

--

Isso não é bom, oh, isso não é nada bom...

Você não precisa entender; é coisa de irmã mais velha. Uma sensação de desastre iminente aterradora.

---

Chloe está enlouquecendo e levando a minha sanidade junto. Está me lembrando para que eu nada fale. Para que sequer, se possível, pense no assunto – o problema com legimância, _essas coisas_, você sabe...

Viro os olhos.

Ela já falou tantas vezes que eu creio que aprendi por osmose... Honestamente, Chloe pode ser ainda mais paranóica que mamãe quando quer.

Como se eu fosse capaz de fazer qualquer coisa de estúpida e estragar de uma vez por todas as chances da continuidade feliz da família. Tudo bem, não sou o cara mais responsável do mundo – sequer estou entre os 100 mais de Hogwarts -, mas sei muito bem quando as coisas não estão para brincadeira.

Apesar de desejar ir ao encontro de meu pai e contar o pensamento de mamãe, só o farei quando – e _se_ - for realmente necessário. O que combinei com minha irmã. A senhorita _não-deveria-ter-prometido-nada_ Potter.

--

(continua)

--

NA: Me desculpem a demora. Obrigada por todos os comentários! Fico muito feliz por terem curtido a declaração dela xD.  
Espero que se divertão com esse capítulo também. E que comentem! Rs.  
Me desculpem qualquer erro, capítulo não betado.


	8. Chapter 8

**Título: **Sine qua non

**Desafiada da vez: **Yasmin (Mione-Potter-love)

**Desafiante: **Luma (Black)

**Shipper: **Harry e Hermione – (com outros shippers, sendo estes secundários)

**Classificação: **PG-13 (?)

**Gênero: **Romance / Humor (pitadas)

**Spoilers: **Do livro 1 ao 6; Uti Possidetis

**Status: **Em andamento

**Idioma: **Português

**Observações: **Longfic.

* * *

**III Proposta**

**Sine qua non **

**--**

**Capítulo 8 – Sobre família e segredos (descobertos)**

**(Parte 1)**

-- Treze anos atrás --

Por todos os deuses, a hora do banho era sempre assim: barulhenta e muito, _muito_ molhada – sem desejar ser redundante, já o sendo - Mesmo para você, que não pretende "tomar banho" e sim dá-lo.

Da próxima vez, utilizaria o _Accio_. Estava decidido.

Hermione estava de bochechas coradas, totalmente descomposta e, ainda assim, não conseguira enfiar Marcus e Anthony dentro da banheira. Nem mesmo com patinhos que grasnavam de verdade. _Grasnavam!_

Em nome de Merlim, ela enfeitiçara as bolhas para terem diversas cores e havia soldadinhos marchando de um lado a outro à borda da banheira, mas seus _porquinhos_ sequer se ilusionaram com as pequeninas armas de brinquedo dos soldados em miniatura que soltavam pequenos fogos de artifício.

A mulher suspirou desanimada olhando para si, no momento sentia-se velha e desengonçada demais para correr atrás daquelas duas baterias ambulantes - Só isto para explicar a disposição dos gêmeos –, ainda mais com este seu barrigão, ainda que faltassem meses para dar a luz ao mais novo membro dos Potter – Harry e ela decidiram saber somente na hora do parto se tratava-se de um garotinho ou uma garotinha - parecia que iria explodir a qualquer instante.

Ao se olhar no espelho experimentou uma sensação desagradável, quase como se estivesse deprimida. Oh meu Deus, sentia-se repulsiva! Como Harry podia beijar e dizer que amava profundamente uma criatura _assim_?

Seus olhos estavam marejando e ela se sentiu ainda pior ao saber que estava preste a cair no choro.

_São os hormônios. Hormônios, Hermione. Não faça drama._

Estava cansada de chorar; mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou a atenção do espelho ao momento de ver a porta se abrir.

-Olha o que eu encontrei, perdidos no jardim.

Hermione suspirou fitando com admiração a Harry que tinha agarrados em cada um dos braços, Anthony e Marcus - ambos catastroficamente imundos, da cabeça aos pés, e sorridentes – Seu marido havia novamente alcançado os pequenos em tempo recorde.

Deixando-os no chão, Harry foi ao seu encontro e com um sorriso suave, lhe dispensou um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios. Hermione esqueceu que sentia-se horrorosa e deprimida, assim como de todo o resto enquanto enchia suas mãos com a camisa de Harry e o aproximava de si.

Os menininhos davam risada observando-os e Hermione sorriu afastando-se, para encontrar seus filhos ainda rindo. Harry deslizou seu rosto para o pescoço dela e percorreu o nariz naquela área sensível abaixo da orelha, fazendo com que uma pequena corrente elétrica perpassasse por todo seu corpo.

-_Nena_ – ele estava rouco e Hermione estremeceu novamente. – _Você é tão linda_ - Harry a fez encará-lo, para repetir:

–_Tão linda._

A morena mordeu o lábio inferior e Harry expirou observando como hipnotizado seus lábios. – Hermione, amor, não faça isso, ou sou eu quem precisará daquela banheira. A exceção de que ela deverá estar gelada. _Muito_ gelada – acrescentou tocando sua testa com a dela.

A mulher riu, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés para enlaçar o pescoço do marido e, trazendo-o para si, beijá-lo.

Cinco minutos e a lembrança vaga sobre duas criaturinhas que precisavam urgentemente de um bom banho. Harry e Hermione se entreolharam, já dispostos a procurá-los novamente.

Não foi necessário.

Derrubando os soldadinhos que Hermione conjurara e utilizando os patinhos como botes salva-vidas, Marcus e Anthony – nus em pelo – encontravam-se na banheira, entretidos na brincadeira de "salvamento".

Hermione se perguntou se nenhum de seus filhos "puxaria" a ela; já que tudo que faziam tinha o intuito, o objetivo, de "se passarem por" – bancar os - heróis.

Bem, ela sempre tivera mesmo uma quedinha por heróis que precisavam de uma mãozinha de vez em _sempre_ - a mulher sorriu ao pensamento, observando de soslaio a Harry.

----

----- (**SQN**) -----

-Ok, conte-me tudo – era um tom imperativo.

E eu lhe lancei um olhar inocente. – O quê?

-Corta essa, Tony – falou secamente, postando-se a minha frente à mesa. Eu estava a surrupiar mais um belo pedaço de torta de abóbora, na calada da noite. Estou em fase de crescimento, me processe.

-Do que você está falando? – eu arregalei meus lindos olhos verdes e o fitei com meu melhor olhar de "quem, eu?" que aperfeiçoei em anos de detenção.

Não colou.

-Você acha que sou idiota ou o quê? – indagou com um tom exasperante de voz. Esse sabe-tudo intrometido.

--

Abre parênteses.

_Veja, Marcus é o irmão gêmeo_ "_mais novo" – dois minutos, ele ainda acha que não é uma diferença significativa! – e, mesmo assim, acha que é o mais apto a resolver problemas; já que, de cada 10 confusões, no mínimo 6 se iniciam diretamente por mim (2 indiretamente...)._

_Acho que tudo vai piorar agora que vai ser monitor – como pode ser possível? Meu irmão, um monitor! Só pode ser castigo._

_Enfim, o que importa é que Marcus é mais responsável, um chato – _por assim dizer – _enquanto eu, bem, eu me divirto. _

_De toda forma, meu irmãozinho consegue pressentir desastres de longe – anos de prática; é, meus amigos, meu irmão não é esse anjinho que pensam. Até o terceiro ano ele era um maroto tão promissor quanto eu. _

Fecha parênteses.

--

Eu suspirei. – _Não dá pra te contar, não agora_.

-Eu não quero saber se você fez uma promessa a Deus e o mundo. Ou para a Chloe...

Merda! Meu olhar de "Como é que você sabe?" me traiu. Marcus ergueu a sobrancelha com o mesmo sorrisinho meio cínico e meio triunfante do papai.

-Estou esperando - ele parecia bem irritado e intimidador. Mas francamente, Marcus tem a mesma idade, altura e a minha mesma capacidade. Olho-o, examinando a capacidade de sucesso de uma fuga estratégica. Não é como se eu pudesse contar a ele, não é como se ele fosse desistir também.

Estávamos num impasse. Eu não estava disposto a ceder, tampouco Marcus.

_Você sabe_, Potter's nunca desistem. Potter's são teimosos, orgulhos e impacientes, nunca perdedores. E a perspectiva que um de nós perderia, não me agradava.

-Não pode me obrigar, Marcus.

-_Eu sei_ – ele contrapôs num murmúrio. – Mas pensei que, de algum modo... – ele hesitou. – Sei que precisam de apoio, Tony, eu quero ajudar.

Desviei o olhar, porque, pra falar a verdade, eu estava com uma grande vontade de lhe contar tudo. Não importa se Marcus é um nerd cabeça-dura – convenhamos, cabeça-dura também o sou, afinal.

Nós nunca tivemos segredos. E apesar de termos, no momento, escolhido caminhos diferentes, ainda estamos um para o outro.

Ele sabe tudo o que fiz e deixei de fazer em Hogwarts – até compactuou com algumas das "invenções" -, sabia de todos os meus planos e até calculava para mim quantos dias de detenção eu ganharia com cada nova arte que fazia!

E eu, sempre estive a par de suas aquisições e – ainda que eu nunca em minha vida vá admitir uma outra vez – ele sabe que estou mais que orgulho por ele ter conquistado a monitoria.

Além de meu irmão, Marcus é o meu melhor amigo.

O que eu posso fazer?

-Escuta. Preciso falar com a Bu-bu primeiro – disse por fim. – É o que posso lhe oferecer agora.

-E se ela não concordar?

Eu sorri fracamente. Chloe deveria ganhar o título de "a criatura mais teimosa do universo" – Terá de usar o charme Potter – zombei. – Mas por via das dúvidas, comece a estudar arte das trevas, tenho pra mim que aprender um "_imperius_" seja muito menos cansativo e leve menos tempo que persuadi-la – acrescentei, num estilo de humor duvidoso e Marcus fingia ponderar, cheio de malicia.

Éramos nós novamente.

Somos bons separadamente. Mas quando estamos juntos, pensando, agindo e _aterrorizando_ juntos... Batemos o recorde. Tanto quanto um certo cão e um certo cervo. Muito mais que magia avançada. Muito mais que laços consangüíneos.

Nós somos _Os Caras_.

Muito mais que uma humildade hipócrita. Somos _excepcionais_, e sabemos disso.

--

Harry fechou os olhos por fim, ainda que não pudesse conciliar o sono. Estava preocupado, havia algo que perturbava Hermione, e ele nem fazia idéia do que poderia ser.

O homem suspirou, movendo-se o mínimo possível para não incomodar a esposa. No momento, sentia-se como um intruso naquela cama. E o fato de Hermione não lhe contar o que lhe afligia...

Havia algo errado. E o moreno enchia-se de frustração por não estar ciente do que quer que fosse. Como poderia consertar algo que desconhecia?

E Hermione mais evasiva e esquiva não poderia ser.

Hermione não ignorava que Harry estava chateado. E que não conseguia dormir.

Experimentou algo que, anteriormente, sempre dera certo – tanto para si, quando para ele -, fingindo estar dormindo, a morena se voltou para Harry e se aconchegou ao seu corpo. Sentiu a hesitação do esposo em abraçá-la, mas logo as mãos de Harry a envolviam e sentia o inspirar dele sobre seu cabelo. Ele a apertou um pouco mais, quando fazia quando estava preocupado e logo relaxou, beijando suavemente o topo de sua cabeça.

Sentiu seu próprio corpo relaxar ao encontrar o dele e suspirou a contento.

--

(Continua)

--

**Spoiler IdM:**

"_-Accio Hagrid"_ heuheuheuehuehueheuhe.

**Fim do Spoiler**

Obrigada Náyra e 2Dobbys por comentarem e obrigada a quem leu!

Bem, Náyra, provavelmente o Anthony poderia fazer isso, rs. Mas digamos que a Chloe não tira os olhos dele. Ela está quase surtando a coitada... rsrs.  
E 2Dobbys, o que se passa ainda é um segredinho... rsrsrs. Desculpe a demora. As coisas estão, no momento, complicadas pra mim. Estou a escrever lentamente...


	9. Chapter 9

**Título: **Sine qua non

**Desafiada da vez: **Yasmin (Mione-Potter-love / Mione Ootori)

**Desafiante: **Luma (Black)

**Shipper: **Harry e Hermione – (com outros shippers, sendo estes secundários)

**Classificação: **PG-13 (?)

**Gênero: **Romance / Humor (pitadas)

**Spoilers: **Do livro 1 ao 6; Uti Possidetis

**Status: **Em andamento

**Idioma: **Português

**Observações: **Longfic.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Sobre família e segredos (descobertos)**

**(Parte 2)**

-- _Pouco mais de treze anos atrás_ --

–Um novo Potter? – perguntou, seus olhos reluzindo. – Nós logo teremos realmente nosso time de quadribol – brincou divertido.

E ela só pôde assentir, sorrindo.

--

Ele deslizou as mãos por sua barriga, beijando o local. – Sei que decidiu que seria uma surpresa mais... _Penso que desta vez será uma menina_ – murmurou. – _Na verdade, eu enho certeza._

Hermione o encarou, intrigada; e Harry apenas sorriu dando de ombros.

-Eu apenas sei.

-Claro, senhor vidente – ela comentou zombeteira.

Harry fez uma careta, mas sorriu com malicia ao instante. – Se eu estiver errado, - Harry ponderou. – Se eu estiver errado, prometo não deixar nunca mais Parvati me tocar, onde quer que seja - Hermione sorriu divertida e arredia, ele continuou, como ela sabia que faria: - se eu estiver certo, no entanto... Terá de voar na minha garupa, quando _eu_ quiser.

A morena o fitou com horror, já negando veemente com a cabeça. Ela não acreditava nenhum pouquinho em adivinhação, mas não era idiota. Havia cinqüenta por cento de chances de seu marido estar certo e, se quer saber, cinqüenta por cento é _muito._ Se isto não bastasse: tinha aversão à altura, acima de tudo sobre uma vassoura a trinta pés do chão, numa velocidade de 150 km por hora, aproximadamente.

Ela podia morrer! E deixaria três – postou sua mão sobre a de Harry sobre sua barriga. - ou melhor, _quatro _filhos órfãos. Mas nem pensar! Não. Sem chance. Não mesmo!

Harry riu suavemente, chamando-lhe atenção. – Não acredito que está com medo.

Com medo? Estava apavorada. E apenas com a possibilidade...

Ela o olhou feio. – Não seja ridículo, só não gosto de aposta.

O moreno ergueu a sobrancelha, demonstrando o quão convencido estava, e Hermione sentiu o rosto arder, ela suspirou. – _Minha medrosa..._ – Harry murmurou ao seu ouvido, dispensando um curto beijo sob a orelha logo depois. – _Tudo bem, Mione. Eu entendo, querida._

A mulher estreitou a vista. Entendia mesmo?

Ela já não se importava, estava ofendida. Deveras.

Não importava que tivesse medo de altura, ela simplesmente não podia observar o olhar condescendente de Harry depois de tê-la chamado de "_minha_ medrosa".

Nem mesmo se estivesse em seu estado normal – isto é, "não grávida" -, poderia aturar esse ar dele. Seu orgulho rugia em protesto.

-Aceito sua aposta Harry.

Assim que as palavras saíram de seus lábios, quando voltou a pensar racionalmente, se arrependeu. Prendeu a respiração e lançou um olhar de esgueira para o marido, este sorria vitorioso.

Ele fez de novo. A sua fraqueza: o orgulho, ele utilizou para vencer mais uma de suas pequenas batalhas.

O odiava quando fazia assim. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando Harry lhe trouxe para si, beijando sei queixo e pescoço, ainda com aquele sorriso maroto. E antes que ela protestasse, cobriu sua boca com a dele e lhe roubou um beijo.

Assim que se afastou, Hermione tornou a fitá-lo, franzindo o cenho. Poderia reclamar, dizer que aquela artimanha, _aquelas_ artimanhas, eram injustas; que aquilo era anti-ético. Mas sabia que Harry simplesmente iria ignorá-la, e fazê-la esquecer também, roubando-lhe beijos à exaustão. Se sentiria envergonhada do quão fácil ele poderia fazer isso – obliterá-la -, se não estivesse realmente considerando a parte dos beijos à exaustão.

----

---- (SNQ) ----

A Toca sempre estava cheia, sendo ou não dia de comemoração. Mas, em principal, quando havia uma. Por menor que fosse, sempre havia crianças correndo e adolescentes papeando. Adultos vigiando os menores – como corujas orgulhosas de suas ninhadas e das que não eram suas também -, brincando com estes e conversando com os maiores. Mulheres – transformadas, temporariamente, em tiranas - de um lado a outro ajustando um pormenor da festa, obrigando todos a ajudá-las.

Gina Weasley, hoje, era uma destas mulheres. Ela fitou com olhos estreitos o irmão maior – um deles, ao menos – Jorge Weasley.

-Hei você. Ajude-me a transportar os pratos e bandejas da cozinha para fora - o homem ergueu a sobrancelha – _Agora_ – sibilou, lhe dando as costas.

Não precisou se certificar se ele estava atrás de si, Jorge fazia questão de demonstrar que estava, resmungando. – Por que não usa magia? E por que eu?

-Sua mulher tem lhe deixado muito mal acostumado, J – Gina comentou zombeteira. – E quanto à magia, _você sabe_ o que aconteceu da última vez.

Jorge riu. As crianças menores ficaram tão excitadas por verem pratos flutuantes que a força delas desordenou as ondas da magia. No fim, fora toda uma coleção de pratos – praticamente antiguidades - da senhora Weasley para o lixo, já que os estilhaços estavam misturados de tal forma que um "_reparo_" não poderia consertar, nunca seriam a mesma coisa.

-Aquele dia foi um show à parte – comentou, carregando duas bandejas para fora da cozinha, com a irmã o seguindo.

Gina tentou parecer repreensiva, ainda que o olhasse com um quê de humor. – Mamãe ficou desconsolada.

-Isso não se pode negar – ele passou por alguns de seus irmãos, que encontravam-se em circulo, discutindo sobre quadribol. – Vamos Fred, Gui, Ron, venham nos ajudar. E não, não é um pedido. É uma intimação. Não serei escravo da nossa irmãzinha menor enquanto vocês discutem sobre quadribol. Pra cozinha!

-A Gina chamou apenas você, caro irmão – Fred disse dando de ombros, com um sorrisinho cínico.

-Se é por falta de convite – a ruiva acabara de voltar de fora. – Já pra cozinha – disse batendo palmas.

-Nós não somos cachorros para sermos tratados assim, Ginny – Ron disse virando os olhos, ainda que se dirigisse para a cozinha.

-Suas mulheres discordam – a mulher comentou em chasco. – Vamos, vamos. Não é hora de conversa – ela tornou a bater palmas – Bons garotos – acrescentou rindo-se ao vê-los dirigirem-se para fora, enquanto dispensava tapinhas na cabeça de Ron.

--

-O que foi, filhote? – a mulher indagou, abraçando-o de lado. – Não quer jogar Snap explosivo com seus primos?

O jovem deu de ombros, então se voltou com seus olhos igualmente castanhos para a mulher. - Mãe... ele não vem?

Gina suspirou - Dan, nós já falamos sobre isso. No dia de São nunca _ele _vai por os pés aqui. Como você pode gostar tanto daquele idiota?

O rapaz ergueu a sobrancelha. – Você está gamada nele.

A mulher abriu a boca fingindo-se de muito ofendida, mas Daniel riu enquanto cantarolava uma canção muito antiga e igualmente brega – segundo ele – que aprendera com a avó e Gina só pôde rir.

-O que seria de mim sem você, meu bem?

-Provavelmente estaria perdida – ele zombou, enquanto afastava-se rapidamente para não receber um tapa de uma Gina risonha.

Gina fechou os olhos e gemeu baixinho quando o filho se perdeu de vista. Estaria fazendo outra grande besteira em sua vida? Ela bufou ao estar ciente da resposta: _Oh, provavelmente_.

Já não bastava ter se casado primeiramente com um néscio e se divorciado três anos depois, estando grávida?

O pai de seu filho? Um "grande" jogador de quadribol. Ele era uma caricatura. O estereótipo de um jogador de quadribol: irreverente, ganhava muito, gastava mais do que podia com coisas supérfluas; ausente, inconseqüente e mulherengo.

Como caíra na estúpida estória de amor à primeira vista? Patético.

Patético, patético e _patético_.

A mulher respirou fundo, sabia muito bem porque caíra tão tolamente naquela estória. Ele era tão bonito, engraçado e parecia apenas enxergá-la em meio a uma multidão de torcedores e fãs... Sentia-se envergonhada de relembrar, mas naquela época, estava tentando desesperadamente se apaixonar, por qualquer um. Então, como uma luva, pousou a sua frente Jonathan McNan, literalmente.

Fora uma época dolorosa; Harry e Hermione estavam tão felizes com a chegada de Chloe. E de repente, a esperança, que sequer imaginava ainda possuir, se desfez ao momento que vira os Potter e seu lindo bebê rosado no quarto de hospital. Ao observar como Harry era arrebatado por cada e qualquer movimento de Hermione e de sua filhinha. Ela queria _aquilo_ pra si.

Não com Harry. Não mais.

Ele já não era - há tempos - o rapaz que um dia fora seu namorado, aquele o qual pedira um tempo. Aquele por quem fora apaixonada. Era o marido de Hermione, sua melhor amiga. Que fizera o que ela não fez: cuidara muito bem do amor que Harry lhe oferecera.

A ruiva riu com amargura. Aquele não era o momento para ponderar sobre seus erros ou sobre como ainda doía pensar que jogara tudo que desejava pro ar, voluntariamente. Martirizar-se, culpa-se, por desperdiçar uma grande chance.

Mas enfim, agora tudo parecia estar num passado distante. E sua relação com essa outra pessoa... bem, parecia um desastre iminente. Um delicioso desastre.

Gina riu.

Um charmoso, arrogante e enorme desastre.

Mas quem estava preocupado? Não ela.

--

Um garoto ruivo – para variar -, de no máximo uns dez anos abriu a porta. – Entra – disse apenas, lhe dando as coisas.

O homem franziu o cenho. – Você nem sabe quem eu sou, como pode me deixar entrar?

A menino se voltou para ele com a sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso meio torto nos lábios. – Sei que não é um estranho – comentou fitando-o. – Se o fosse, nunca teria chegado até aqui, além do mais – o mediu da cabeça aos pés. - Não me parece grande coisa. A minha família em peso está lá dentro – disse apontando para trás de si. – Eles o _estraçalhariam _em segundos.

"Que consolador" o homem pensou ironicamente. Visto que, ele tornou a ponderar, era exatamente o que ia acontecer em instantes. Não que se sentisse intimidado. Bem, não o bastante para girar em seus próprios pés e ir embora.

-Escute, a Ginevra está? - o garoto assentiu. – Vá chamá-la, por favor – acrescentou depois de desconfortáveis segundos.

–TIA GINNY, VISITA PRA VOCÊ! – gritou a plenos pulmões ao lhe dar, outra vez, as costas.

-_Eu poderia ter feito desse modo também _– escarneceu entre dentes.

-Ora, então por que não o fez? – o pestinha indagou zombeteiro, lhe oferecendo uma piscadela. O homem expirou já impaciente e o menino voltou a gritar, de modo que uma mulher apareceu. Não era Gina e sequer se parecia uma Weasley. Era morena e tinha os olhos negros, como os do garotinho.

-Nathanael, o que há desta vez? O que está acontecendo para que esteja gritando assim?

-Ele quer ver a tia Gina, mamãe – falou com simplicidade.

A mulher postou seus olhos sobre o homem com curiosidade. Pelo jeito, não conhecia – como o garoto – a história Weasley _versus_ Malfoy. Já que não o encarava com hostilidade.

-Oh, por que você não entra?

Definitivamente não conhecia.

O homem não se moveu, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. – Se não se importa, eu prefiro ficar aqui. Pode chamar a Ginevra?

-Só um momento, seu nome? - a mulher respondeu, estranhada.

Ele a encarou por um instante antes de responder. – Draco. Diga que é o Draco - A morena lançou um olhar para o garoto, este se afastou resmungando.

--

Dan o adorava, bem, não era para menos; o via com mais freqüência que via o próprio pai...

E ele, bom, não parecia estar dando muito importância para o "Sou divorciada e tenho um filho de treze anos. Quero uma relação estável, então, acho melhor você correr. Bem depressa".

Mas em verdade ela não estava procurando algo estável. Não, não era mais tão pretensiosa assim... Quando o fizera, isto é, procurar algo duradouro, encontrara um tipo nada constante.

Havia aprendido a lição, basta dizer.

Então surgira aquela criatura, como um fantasma voltando do além para lhe importunar, ou algo semelhante. Talvez uma assombração.

Deveria ser uma noite impensada, uma noite para recordar quanto tudo ficasse monótono. Mas o que era uma noite, tornou-se um encontro semanal e então ela – em pânico – apresentou seu filho ao homem, com o intuito de afastá-lo. Saiba somente: não ocorrera bem _assim_. E a "coisa" foi se estendendo.

Até o momento.

Consegue imaginar um Malfoy entrando na "mansão" Weasley?

Pois é.

--

(continua)

--

NA: Desculpem a demora. Obrigada meninas pelos comentários! xD Desculpem os erros.  
Pra quem acompanha minhas outras fics, não desisti de nenhuma delas. Só não estou com tempo para escrevê-las...

PS: A estória está um tanto estranha com essa nova entrada do Malfoy. Mas não creio que vá falar muito dele. Ou de seu caso.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 – A família **_**dela**_**  
**

-- Dez anos atrás –

_24 de dezembro, n'A Toca__._

Chloe sentou-se no colo de seu pai com um sorriso angelical, as mãozinhas com luvas de tricô cor de rosa, feitas pela senhora Weasley, juntas.

-Papai – mais um sorriso arrasador. Hermione, ao lado de Harry, lançou um olhar inquiridor em direção à filha, o tom de Chloe todo melindrado causando suspeitas facilmente.

O homem sorriu de lado. – O que foi, nena?

-Já sou uma mocinha, né? - Harry assentiu, lançando um olhar a Hermione. – Então... Como uma mocinha, eu não deveria participar da ceia de meia noite? – indagou entre ponderativa e expectante.

As crianças comiam mais cedo, às oito. Enquanto os adultos, como na tradição, esperavam até a meia-noite para cear.

Harry meneou a cabeça. – Você sabe que não, querida – disse, acariciando seus cabelos. – Além disso – ele sorriu quase zombeteiro. – Papai Noel não poderá aparecer, até que esteja na cama, aquecidinha e dormindo profundamente – Hermione riu suavemente, Papai Noel era uma espécie de piada particular entre os três Potter's.

-Papai Noel não existe – a moreninha disse, revirando os olhos.

-Chloe... – Hermione chamou, em tom de aviso.

A menina fitou a mãe envergonhada e suspirou assentindo. Ok, então nada de falar sobre papai Noel numa casa entupida de crianças, a não ser pra dizer o quanto estava ansiosa para vê-lo, mesmo que você saiba que ele não existe e só é um personagem literário e comercial...

-_Então qual a vantagem de ser uma mocinha?_ – ela resmungou baixinho, olhando para as próprias mãos.

-Meu amor, dê tempo ao tempo.

Chloe fez beicinho, mas assentiu "bancando a forte".

--

Aconteceu tão rapidamente que nem Hermione, ou mesmo Harry, pôde fazer qualquer coisa a não ser menear a cabeça em choque.

Os olhos dos gêmeos Weasley, agora, lagrimejavam de tanto rir, eles balançavam para frente e para trás sem poder cortar as gargalhadas. A senhora Weasley os repreendia, pois não tinha certeza de como agir. Ginny enviara a maioria das crianças para a cozinha o mais rapidamente que pode, e tentara distraí-las. As outras mães correram para acudi-la.

De pé, Harry cingia Hermione pela cintura para que esta não avançasse contra Ron, e a morena segurava firmemente o Anthony no colo, tentando acalmá-lo.

O menininho ainda estava agitado e não pretendia se calar até que todos o ouvissem. Ele segurava o rosto da mãe entre suas mãozinhas, a fitando com olhos muito grandes. – Mas, _mom_, papai Noel não existe! Não existe.

-_Shhh_ – Hermione pediu carinhosamente, embalando-o. – Eu sei, meu amor, eu sei – Ela lançou um olhar mortífero a Ron, que se encolheu.

--

[Flash-back]

Era a vez de Ron ser o papai Noel. Esse fora o problema.

As crianças estavam muito excitadas ao verem papai Noel trazendo presentes para todos. Tudo estava muito bem... Até que Anthony decidiu que, na verdade, seria _o melhor_ presente ter o gorro do papai Noel de recordação. Até mesmo Chloe iria ficar impressionada, ele considerou, e sorriu contente.

Então, Anthony havia _escalado_ o bom velhinho e havia puxado seu gorro, mas mal pôde exclamar vitorioso, pois, confuso, viu quando a _peruca_ e a _barba_ do Papai Noel vieram juntos com o gorro.

Pequena observação que simplesmente fazia Hermione Potter mortalmente perigosa: O que _não_ teria ocorrido se Ron tivesse ingerido a poção que ela sempre preparava – que o deixava por umas 8 horas com cabelos e grande barba branca, além de peso adicional.

Ginny, que conseguira distrair as crianças antes que elas vissem o que Anthony vira, viu seu plano cair por terra sob o tempo de Anthony tomar ar: - Papai Noel não existe. O papai Noel não existe – ele gritou. – É o tio Ron!

Naturalmente, todas as crianças, que felizmente estavam indo pra cozinha, estacaram e se voltaram para observar a cena. Chloe, por instinto, tampara os olhos de Cathy e Daniel – os mais novos; e que estavam mais próximos a ela - imediatamente.

Houve silêncio, por um segundo, enquanto as crianças prendiam a respiração em choque.

[Fim do flashback]

Jorge Weasley ainda retirava lágrimas imaginárias dos olhos ao recordar a cena que quase o fizera convulsionar de tanto rir.

----

----- (**SQN**) -----

Só por um instante, à porta d'A toca, Harry Potter pensou que teria, pelo menos naquele lugar, um dia normal, como faz algum tempo – quase um mês - não o tinha.

Obviamente que estava enganado.

O clima pesado do lugar atingindo-o com facilidade. Como se não bastasse a notícia de Hermione. Sua viagem inesperada.

Seus planos para um dia "normal", indo por água a baixo.

[-- Flash-back --]

Harry a fitou intrigado, mas a morena continuou. – Então eu aceitei a missão, estarei partindo amanhã bem cedo e, com sorte, volto em algumas semanas – ela o encarou por um instante e acrescentou, ao reparar no ar incrédulo dele: - Certamente antes das crianças retornaram a Hogwarts.

O homem suspirou e se afastou sem dizer nada. Ela poderia dizer que Harry ficara muito desconcertado. Entendia o porquê. Em época de férias das crianças, eles sempre costumavam recusar missões fora da cidade ou mais longas para estar pertinho de seus filhos.

Mas ela precisava clarear seus objetivos. Algo relacionado a: 1- o que fazer quando descobrir _quem_ está com Harry; 2- o que fazer com esta_ criatura_; 3- o que fazer com Harry, mais precisamente: o que fazer ao seu casamento.

Obviamente, era apenas questão de tempo descobrir quem estava a fazendo de tola.

--

A verdade é que ele estava para além do frustrado. _E se ela não chegasse há tempo?_

Bem, teria de alterar seus planos. Harry suspirou tratando de repassar mentalmente o que provavelmente teria que alterar.

--

Seus filhos tiveram reações distintas: Chloe abriu a boca e a fitou com se acabasse de receber a notícia mais bestificante do mundo, Tony fitava Harry e a ela em desconcerto. E Marcus e Cathy apenas franziram a testa.

[-- Fim do Flash-back --]

Então, como se não bastasse, o circo estava armado n'A Toca.

-Deus! Que _bom_ que chegaram – Gina disse lhes lançando um olhar aliviado.

-Qual é o problema?

A ruiva virou os olhos:

- O que mais senão Ron? Harry, _por favor_, pode pedir para seu amigo deixar de ser um infantil? Eu sei que é difícil pra ele, mas eu quero um domingo em paz.

-Qual é o problema?

-Sou eu – Draco disse lançando-lhe um olhar pouco a vontade.

Para seu crédito, Harry levou apenas um segundo para se recuperar do choque de estar presenciando a cena mais... _inimaginável_ em muito tempo.

-Está bem... Estou um pouco perdido. Gina, meu amor?

-Convidei Draco – "Draco", o moreno ergueu a sobrancelha. - Para vir. Eu nunca pensei que ele realmente aparecesse – Gina comentou como se isto explicasse toda a situação.

-Como pode convidar alguém esperando, _deduzindo_, que este alguém não venha? – Draco indagou com sarcasmos.

Gina voltou-se para o loiro. – Pensei que estivesse de ironia ao dizer que viria. Em nome de Merlim, não era um convite a sério! Pensei que você fosse suficientemente inteligente para perceber.

Draco a fitou como se não a enxergasse. – Você é uma criatura absurda, Ginny. Completamente absurda.

Ela postou as mãos na cintura. – O que quer dizer?

Ele se inclinou para ela, de olhos estreitos: - Apenas no seu mundo um convite não quer dizer um convite.

-Seu idiota, eu avisei que todos os meus parentes estariam aqui!

-E qual é o problema?! – ele gritou de volta.

Harry observava a cena quase que como uma estátua de mármore. Tentando assimilar aquele pressentimento estranho: ele estava vendo um casal. Um casal muito estranho, é verdade. Mas inegavelmente um casal.

-Você parece querer sempre ser perfeita e inabalável, mas ainda assim temendo que descubram tudo, escondendo de todo mundo um segredinho sujo.

Ela estava preparada para um insulto, não para aquilo. Gina tomou ar, perdendo a fala e, devagar, meneou a cabeça:

-Você não é meu segredo sujo.

Draco desviou o olhar e respirou fundo pra se acalmar, colocou as mãos no bolso e deu de ombros:

-Tantos faz, estou indo embora.

Gina tocou com os dedos a testa e fechou os olhos antes de chamá-lo. Por que ela simplesmente não deixava ele ir, descomplicando sua vida? Provavelmente, ele sumiria do seu mapa. Deus, isso a aterrorizava.

-Eu não quero que você vá - Draco ergueu a sobrancelha. E ela fez um som de exasperação, estendendo a mão para o homem. – Eu não vou implorar, ou pedir mais uma vez. Você ouviu da primeira.

Draco parecia estar considerando seriamente ao observar a mão da mulher a sua frente. Mas Gina, ao momento, demonstrava uma paciência tão angelical que ele, por fim, aceitou sua mão. Obviamente, ele queria a última palavra:

-Mulher, você é mesmo pretensiosa.

Gina sorriu quebrando a distância entre eles e tocou sua boca na dele, brevemente. Ela não queria causar um ataque cardíaco em nenhum de seus irmãos. Não ainda.

Ron, ao momento, observava a cena com Lilá praticamente atrelada ao seu braço. Fitando o casal com indisfarçável desgosto.

-Ron?

O ruivo observou a esposa de cenho franzindo, voltou-se para Harry e resmungou um "não posso falar". Lilá sorriu diabolicamente para os amigos, apertando o marido de leve, "bom menino", dissera.

-Tudo bem pra você, Ron?

-Gina, não o provoque. Ele vai se comportar a partir de agora. – Lilá comentou numa risada divertida, antes de espalmar um sonoro beijo na bochecha do ruivo que, de dentes cerrados, lançava um olhar fulminante para a irmã e para o cunha... cunh- (Ele _não_ ia dizer aquela palavra para aquela pessoa), e para o _Malfoy_ que, ele tinha certeza, o fitava com zombaria. Assim que Lilá lhe desse uma folga, bem, ele socaria o maldito. Pra começar.

--

(continua)

--


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 – Você me amará amanhã?**

- _**No Passado**_ -

Seria mais fácil se eles usassem magia, se eles se utilizassem de suas varinhas; mas não seria tão espontâneo se eles houvessem se lembrado delas. De modo que, agora, Harry e Hermione estavam no andar de baixo de casa, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível para não acordar seus bebês. Porque era sempre uma pequena guerra fazê-los dormir.

Sorrindo baixinho, eles se abraçaram. As mãos dela ao redor de seu pescoço e as dele, na cintura dela.

Eles se moviam muito lentamente, dançavam quase como se apenas movessem os quadris. Cada qual com um fone de ouvido do novo Mp3 player de Hermione.

Harry se curvou para capturar os lábios da esposa suavemente, os olhos dela se fechavam no momento em que ele a tocou na boca.

-_** Em algum lugar no futuro**_ -

-Está escondendo algo de mim?

Hermione só não esperava que Harry dissesse "sim" como ele fizera.

Ela quis esbofeteá-lo, xingá-lo. Quis feri-lo e gritar. Mas nenhum som, ela não conseguia proferir nenhum som enquanto o observava ressentida.

_Eu não quero ser racional_.

-Só, por favor, saia da minha frente.

- (**SQN**) -

**[Flashback]**

Harry a fitou intrigado, mas a morena continuou. – Então eu aceitei a missão, estarei partindo amanhã bem cedo e, com sorte, volto em algumas semanas – ela o encarou por um instante e acrescentou, ao reparar no ar incrédulo dele: - Certamente antes das crianças retornaram a Hogwarts.

Harry por sua vez, tentara não brigar. Ele estava de fato chateado, mas Hermione estrava estranha todo esse tempo e ainda não conseguira descobrir a razão. E, pra falar a verdade, ele estava para além do frustrado. _E se ela não chegasse há tempo?_

Bem, teria de alterar seus planos. Merlim! Que bagunça.

Ele deveria saber que não era o melhor para contornar adequadamente situações inesperadas. Principalmente, porque normalmente ele mais agia impulsivamente, com a cara e a coragem. E apenas isso.

Agora, agir assim não era o suficiente e Harry nunca se sentiu mais despreparado. Paciência. Teria que dar o seu melhor. Fazer o melhor que podia sem ajuda de Hermione.

**[Fim do Flashback]**

Harry quis ter oferecido um sorriso sincero para Gina, ou um aviso para Draco. Mas ele estava centrado demais para pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse Hermione e sua viagem "ruindo-os-seus-planos" inesperada. Sua cabeça nublada com a execução do plano B. Ou pra ser sincero: a _criação_ de um plano B.

Então, ele não se importou de ser afastado d'A toca por um telefone _urgente_ do ministério.

Era desagradável e irritante vê-lo se afastar apenas para atender seu telefonema _urgente_. Se Hermione quisesse, ela poderia ter quebrado aquele maldito aparelho. Mas ela não queria provocar Harry mais do que fizera, ou causar uma cena (mais uma) na casa dos Weasleys.

Então, Hermione sorriu seu sorriso feliz mais falso e cumprimentou calorosamente Gina por seu relacionamento estranho – ao menos sua amiga parecia feliz.

-x-o-x-

O resultado foi que, ao voltar para casa, ninguém parecia remotamente satisfeito. As crianças ainda observavam seus pais com ares estranhados, para dizer no mínimo. Ao se despedirem da mãe, nenhum deles que sequer fingir estar bem.

Chloe sabia exatamente o que sua mãe estava fazendo e queria fechar os braços ao redor dela e falar repetidamente "não", até que a mulher mais velha a escutasse. Tony não parecia melhor, lançando olhares implorantes à Chloe. Marcus, ao momento, fingia que tudo aquilo não parecia uma crise familiar. Cathy fazia beicinho, não querendo esconder sua decepção.

-x-o-x-

Hermione suspirou fitando a barraca mágica sem emoção, Seu novo 'lar' por duas semanas. Que maravilha.

Seus subordinados já havia se retirado cada qual para seu respectivo "quarto". Com uma dor de cabeça colossal, ela finalmente entrou no local.

Seu quarto era muito agradável, dadas a situação atual. Todo em tons pastéis, espaçoso, havia até mesmo um pequeno banheiro. Infelizmente, também possuía uma enorme cama no centro, o que a fez se sentir ainda mais enjoada.

Uma enorme cama para apenas uma pessoa, que deprimente. Ela odiava camas enormes quando estava viajando só, sempre lhe trazia o sentimento de que algo estava faltando. Depois de tanto tempo casada, era apenas _errado_ dormir em uma cama grande sem compartilhar. Faziam-na lembrar-se de como Harry costumava abraçá-la no meio da noite. Alcançá-la inconscientemente em seu sono, mesmo quando brigados. Dos beijos breves em seu ombro. Da voz rouca dele ao pé do ouvido. Dos beijos em absoluto silêncio. Dos incontáveis toques.

Nesse momento, jogando seu malão sobre a cama, para descompactá-lo, a sensação parecia a consumir a fogo brando. Cuidadosamente retirando as roupas e alguns artefatos da mala, Hermione teve um momento de ansiedade procurando um de seus itens mais importante, até recordar-se: quando estava arrumando suas roupas, ela deliberadamente deixou seu diário em casa; havia segurado seu pingente em uma das mãos, desejando ter vontade o suficiente para deixa-lo também. Mas nunca o tirara desde que Harry lhe presenteara, não conseguia fazê-lo naquele momento.

Sentou-se na cama observando sua mala, incapaz de se mover. Mesmo que precisasse tomar logo uma poção anti-cefaleia, pois ao momento sua cabeça dava indícios de que explodiria ao menor sinal.

A mulher se moveu apenas quando, sob suas roupas, seu pingente esquentou e tornou-se vermelho vibrante. Finalmente ela se deu conta das lágrimas marcando sua face.

Chocada, a bruxa tentou secar o rosto. Mas era impossível, aparentemente, chorava silenciosamente por incontáveis minutos. Hermione chorava com tanta força que sentia como se sua garganta estivesse queimando. E, por mais que tentasse sufocar os soluços, lá estavam eles, afogando-a em um mar de... _dor_? Não, era uma tristeza que lhe partia o coração. E era como se nada pudesse colá-lo de volta. _Oh Merlim,_ por que as coisas simplesmente não podiam ser mais simples?

Tornou a olhar seu pingente, agora queimando entre seus dedos. A cor não se extinguia, como se Harry estivesse chamando seu nome incontáveis vezes. Talvez ainda não tivesse se dado conta que deixara o diário em casa?

A morena se encolheu na cama, ficando de lado, tentando respirar entre os soluços intermináveis e enxergar através das lágrimas.

-x-o-x-

As duas semanas terminaram. Foram horríveis. O caso fora irritante, os suspeitos eram todos culpados em algum nível. Ela não conseguia esquecer as faces desapontadas de seus filhos. Sentia falta deles. E, sem seu diário, não tinha um meio adequado de comunicação, ou seguro. Não saber como todos estão a estava matando.

Apenas dois dias depois, Harry simplesmente havia parado de chama-la e sua imaginação – incrivelmente fértil – não parava de assaltá-la com imagens de Harry e desconhecidas ilustres em abraços comprometedores, sussurros indecentes e beijos sedentos. O que a transformava na pessoa mais irascível na face da terra. Lançando ordens a torto e direito, sendo uma vadia sem coração, fazendo todos trabalharem exaustivamente e pisarem em ovos ao seu redor.

A morena estava irritada consigo mesma por cometer um erro tão primário e ter se afastado, deixando o caminho livre para Harry e quem quer que ele estivesse... Hermione sequer conseguia complementar essa frase.

Por mais que precisasse de um tempo para pensar sozinha, até mesmo para chorar tanto quanto seus olhos e garganta aguentasse, ainda fora uma ideia estúpida ter se afastado nesse momento.

Duas semanas não pareciam suficientes para ela elaborar um plano de ação que não envolvesse violência física. Mas estava trabalhando nisso. Sentia loucamente falta de seus filhos. E, mesmo odiando-se por isso, de Harry também. De sua voz. De suas palavras... Deus, porque deixara seu diário?! Maldição.

Mas estava finalmente voltando para casa.

Digamos que todos seus companheiros estão gratos que a missão tenha acabado. E que tenham sido bem sucedidos. Do contrário, eles teriam medo de encarar Hermione para sempre.

O olhar maligno que a mulher lançou ao principal suspeito (e real culpado) por ferir trouxas, assim como suas ameaças – que ninguém mais tinha certeza se eram mesmo vazias... – assustaram tanto o cara que ele implorara para que os aurores que a acompanham não saíssem do local, não o deixassem sozinho com aquela "desequilibrada". Bem... depois das semanas infernais, ninguém poderia culpa-lo.

-x-o-x-

Desde que aparentemente não havia ninguém em casa, a primeira coisa que Hermione fez ao chegar fora ir atrás de seu diário. Este que, surpreendemente, possuía _dezenas_ de passagens com a caligrafia de Harry. Datadas e assinadas (como se ela não reconhecesse a letra do marido). Então, ele não havia dito seu nome de propósito? Para que ela não soubesse que passara todo esse tempo escrevendo descaradamente no diário que _pertencia a ela_?

A morena passou alguns minutos do seu tempo folheando as páginas a sua frente.

"**Hermione" **(...)** "Hermione" **(...) **"Mione?" **(...)** "Onde você está?" **(...)** "Hermione?". **

Continuava por quase toda uma folha. Ela se lembrava desse dia, por quase toda a noite seu pingente permanecera brilhante, enquanto ela estava encolhida na sua gigantesca cama substituta chorando incontáveis lágrimas. Seu primeiro dia fora.

E os comentários continuavam:

"**Você não levou seu diário? O que isso...? eu-".**

"**Hoje senti muito sua falta, é uma pena que não tenha levado seu diário consigo, poderíamos agora mesmo debater sobre seu novo caso. Talvez eu pudesse ajudar. Bem, boa noite, querida...".**

"**Eu realmente não consigo entendê-la, Hermione".**

"**Os meninos sentem sua falta também. Mas estão todos bem. Nós estamos jogando todas as noites 'snap explosivo'. Por favor, me salve".**

"**Você sabia que Chloe tem um 'amigo especial'? É claro que você sabia... Meu Deus, Hermione. Que diabos?". **

"**Joana passou a tarde aqui. Que boa menina é a namorada de Marcus! É uma pena que não posso dizer a mesma coisa de Josh, amigo especial de **_sua_ _filha_, **PORQUE EU NUNCA O VI MAIS GORDO".**

"**Okay. Eu até posso **_ouvi-la_** em minha cabeça, sobre como estou fazendo uma tempestade em um copo d'água. Nossa garotinha tem um... **_amigo especial_**. O que diabos isso significa?! É o mesmo que amizade colorida?! OH MEU MERLIM. OH MEU MERLIM".**

Hermione mal pode conter o riso. É claro que Harry ia surtar, exatamente por conta disso não contara ao marido que a filha estava saindo com alguém. Chloe insistia que não era nada sério. Mas é claro que Hermione sabia melhor e nunca comprara o "não é nada demais, mamãe. Eu só estou me divertindo um pouco".

Chloe sempre fora a garotinha do papai. E Harry curtia a ilusão de que ela seria inocente para sempre. Nunca interessada em garotos, _garotos reais_, só os dos livros. Pois, como a menina dizia, eles sempre eram perfeitos e quase sem defeitos...

Harry achava que sua bebê nunca encontraria o rapaz ideal porque a moreninha tinha estandartes tão altos que nenhum garoto _repugnante_ alcançaria. _Jamais_. Pobre Harry...

"**Tony e Marcus me deram um relatório completo do sujeito. SONSERINA?!".**

"**Sem problema. Eu... eu vou lidar com isso".**

"**Oh meu Deus! Eu já o odeio, você sabe?! E estou desapontado com você, querida. POR MERLIM, deveria ter me contado. Não é como se fosse lançar uma maldição no rapaz."**

Hermione tinha suas dúvidas...

"**Você sabe o que é pior?** **Chloe insiste que não é nada demais. Minha garotinha sequer percebe, amor. É óbvio que o que quer que acha que tem com **_esse__rapaz_**, seus sentimentos são profundos. Ela está em negação. Eu não quero que se machuque... Deus, queria que estivesse aqui; ao menos saberia lidar melhor com isso. O que eu faço, querida?". **

"**Ninguém cometeu homicídio aqui, mesmo depois do suspeito jogo de cartas dessa noite, então, sim as crianças estão bem".**

"**Sinto sua falta".**

"**Espero que tudo esteja correndo bem. Não se machuque. Espero também que não se esqueça de comer, Deus sabe que esquece do tempo quando está trabalhando. Volte para casa bem, desejo que tenha boas noites de sono. Fique com Deus, querida. Eu amo você".**

"**Como você está? Que pergunta idiota, quando não pode me responder...".**

"**Está chovendo a cântaros aqui. Cathy correu para dormir comigo, os trovões ainda a assustam. Chloe chegou algum tempo depois. Os meninos estão bancando os fortes, suponho".**

Hermione sorriu com tristeza. Era meio que uma tradição familiar passar o mal tempo todos juntos na cama de casal deles.

**[Flashback] **

A chuva era torrencial e os raios e trovões cortavam o céu todo tempo. Cathy deveria ter três anos... e estava muito assustada quando abrira com magia a porta do quarto de seus pais.

Harry e Hermione àquele momento estavam abraçados e conversando baixinho, mesmo sem necessidade, desde que trovões eram realmente ensurdecedores. Talvez uma atitude inerente aos pais experientes, sabendo que qualquer barulho chamaria a atenção de sua prole e seria utilizado como desculpa para invasões do quarto. Mas muito mais provavelmente apenas uma desculpa para falar ao ouvido e encontrar pontos sensíveis no pescoço do (a) companheiro (a).

-Mom? Papai? Eu posso ficar aqui?

Os morenos se entreolharam rapidamente, antes de Hermione estender os braços. Aliviada, Cathy correu para a borda da cama para ser pega pela mãe. A moreninha rastejou para o meio da cama, entre seus pais, e pegou a mão de Hermione entre as suas.

Harry sorriu resignado para a esposa, inclinando para frente, sobre Cathy e apertando um beijo doce nos lábios de Hermione. Que sussurrou "boa noite" para o marido e beijou a bochecha da filha, antes de deitar.

Não havia se passado quinze minutos quando a porta rangeu mais uma vez.

-Mom? - Chloe sussurrou da porta, estreito entre seus braços bu-bu, o ursinho.

-Venha querida – Harry disse. A menina não precisou ser chamada duas vezes, tomando o lado de Hermione, ela passou engatinhando por sua mãe e irmã, para se deitar ao lado do pai, abraçando-o, deixando bu-bu esquecido aos seus pés no progresso.

-Odeio tempestades – Chloe murmurou e estremeceu.

-Nós não temos medo – os gêmeos disseram em uníssono, como se fosse uma deixa. Aparentemente os garotinhos tinham sorrateiramente se arrastado para o quarto e agora estavam ao pé da cama.

-Bem, mesmo assim, acho que mamãe precisa de seus bravos guardiões, o que me dizem? – Hermione perguntou suavemente. E acrescentou:

-Eu também não gosto de tempestades...

Os gêmeos se entreolharam. – Eu penso que tudo bem.

-Se é para protegê-la, Mom.

-Claro que é.

**[Fim do Flashback]**

Harry escrevera para ela todos os dias nas duas semanas que estivera fora.

Algumas vezes apenas: "lhe desejo um bom dia, amor", "saudades", "fique bem", "Deus te abençoe". "Por favor, não se machuque". "Oh querida, cheguei a pensar que este dia nunca iria terminar". "Os meninos mandam beijos".

A última frase era: **"Bem vinda de volta"**.

-x-o-x-

Suspirando, Hermione deixou finalmente o diário de lado e se organizou para tomar banho. Assim que terminou, colocou sua atenção em desfazer as malas. Pelo menos até seu pingente esquentar sobre sua pele.

"_Hermione, diga sim pra mim_".

Era o que acabara de ser escrito no diário. Ela franziu o cenho. O que, em nome de Merlim, aquilo significava?

Ela ignorou o novo chamado da sua corrente. Agora estavam constantes. Mas ela continuou a jogar as roupas por sobre a cama, talvez as queimasse. Provavelmente doaria tudo pra caridade. – retirando as roupas da mala e colocando-as dispostas sobre a cama.

Mais uma chamada. Tornou a olhar o diário, as palavras continuavam lá.

"_Hermione, diga sim pra mim"._

O que aquela frase significava?

-x-o-x-

Ela não se assustou ao ouvir o leve ranger da porta, sabia exatamente quem era. Estivera o esperando por um tempo. Mas ainda assim, Hermione brevemente estreitou os olhos para a visão de Harry. O que ele estava fazendo em casa àquela hora? Não era suposto estar cuidando das crianças? Ou pelo menos de Cathy?

O que lera mesmo no diário? Os meninos foram jogar quadribol com os amigos. Chloe fora "sair com as amigas" – Harry deixara claro sua desconfiança, acreditando que a menina apenas estava em mais um encontro às escondidas com o "sujeito John", como o marido o chamava. E Cathy, iria passar a tarde na casa de uma amiguinha. Oh. Era isso.

Então... Eles tinham a casa apenas para eles por um bom tempo. Ótimo. Não queria seus filhos vendo o que estava por vir.

Harry a fitou com interesse, encostado à porta. – Arrumando o guarda-roupa?

Bem, no momento, ela queria ter força o suficiente para erguer seu armário e atirá-lo na cabeça de seu marido. _C__oincidentemente_, este se chamava Harry Potter.

O moreno prosseguiu:

- Então a senhora Potter chegou da viajem. Sã e salva.

A mulher estremeceu, o tom de sua voz... Por Deus, como sentira falta daquela voz! Fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos com raiva da sua vulnerabilidade.

Hermione queria se voltar ao encontro da voz e se agarrar ao homem a quem ela pertencia com toda sua força. Queria ter as pernas e braços envolvendo-o. Desejava fitá-lo nos olhos e deixar transparecer toda saudade e dor que sentira ao se ausentar. Estaria disposta até a mostrar o medo que sentia - este que a fazia odiá-lo uma parte do dia. –, ela queria prendê-lo a si e fulminar qualquer coisa que a afastava dele. Em principal a sua insegurança e essa sua magoa de, ao menos, imaginar que estaria o compartindo com outra.

Percebeu que Harry esperava uma resposta sua e conteve um soluço, sorrindo de si mesma, cheia de amargura, apesar de ter transparecido apenas uma risada cansada. – Sim, há pouco mais de uma hora, só o tempo de tomar um banho, e vir organizar essas coisas.

-Não está com fome?

Ela só negou com a cabeça, ainda sem encará-lo, com a desculpa de estar a organizar suas roupas sobre a cama.

-Meu amor, você comeu alguma coisa no-?

Ela suspirou. – Precisamos conversar – disse, interrompendo-o e a si mesma, parando sua tarefa.

Decidira que simplesmente não podia ficar um minuto sequer com dúvidas, sabia que apesar de tudo, Harry nunca seria capaz de mentir para ela.

Aquela conversa seria definitiva.

E foi exatamente neste momento que perdeu a coerência. Os ensaios de como chegar àquela conversa esquecidos em qualquer parte de sua mente. – Acha certo o que está fazendo comigo?

Harry a encarou completamente confuso. – Do que está falando?

Quis esbofeteá-lo. - Está escondendo algo de mim?

Harry moveu a cabeça para o lado. E então assentiu devagar:

-Sim.

-Só, por favor, saia da minha frente.

Harry a encarou como se fosse louca. – É claro, sua majestade. Deseja mais alguma coisa?! – Antes que Hermione retrucasse algo mordaz, o homem continuou:

- Qual é o problema dessa vez, Hermione? Não pode ser eu, não é? Você não me vê há duas semanas malditas! Eu simplesmente... não consigo te entender. E **isso** me irrita. Por favor, só... me diga.

-O que está escondendo de mim?

Harry se aproximou, parecendo realmente chateado. – Não posso... – os olhos dela o fulminaram e o moreno, espirou:

-Você não confia em mim?

-Agora mesmo e mesmo por um tempo: não.

Harry parecia ter sido esbofeteado de repente. O choque e dor em seus olhos a fizeram recuar. Levou um minuto para que o moreno se recuperasse, mas quando ele o fez, Harry simplesmente saiu do quarto.

Dez minutos depois, ele voltou carregando uma pequena caixa. – Poderia vir comigo? – Estendeu a mão. Franzindo o cenho, Hermione o fitou. – Por favor? – o tom dele era implorante. E a mulher se viu assentindo de maneira relutante.

-x-o-x-

Ele a levou até o quarto das lembranças, gesticulando para que ela entrasse. Harry parecia, de alguma forma, ansioso. - Ainda não está exatamente... – suspirou. – Então quer saber o que tenho escondido de você. Okay.

Respirando fundo, Harry a encarou. – Queria que tudo estivesse certo, mas aparentemente não sou um bom planejador. Então, dito isso...

Ele pegou uma penseira e depois sua varinha, retirando um fio prateado do lado de sua cabeça e depositando-o na pensei. Hermione achou que iria vomitar. Ele queria lhe _mostrar_?

-Vá em frente.

**[Na Penseira]**

_**Foi um alivio reparar que não estava presa em algum encontro clandestino dele. Mas não entendia. Aquela era a lembrança dele do dia em que o pedira em casamento. Por que ele lhe mostraria isso? Não é como se não estivesse lá. Ou como se não soubesse de cor todas as suas facetas antes de, finalmente, aceitá-la.**_

Hermione ofegou um instante depois, como se algo a tivesse atingido. Quando o olhar dele encontrou o dela, a morena disse, como se só então houvesse se dado conta da imensidão do sentimento, como se acabasse de se dar conta, como se aquilo a desconsertasse e ao mesmo tempo fosse tão certo, que ficava ainda mais óbvio e, por conta disto, repetitivo, enquanto seus lábios pronunciavam: – Eu amo muito você.

Ele sorriu pelo jeito como ela havia dito: como se estivesse a repreendê-lo. – Eu sei.

A morena revirou os olhos marejados e sorriu de volta. – O que eu estava tentando dizer – meneou a cabeça negativamente. - O que _quero _dizer é:

-Harry James Potter, aceita se casar comigo? – ela indagou, lhe mostrando a aliança que tinha em mãos.

_**O **__**olhar**__** de choque de Harry era espetacular. E Hermione sorriu apesar de si mesma. Então o pensamento de um Harry vinte anos mais moço entrou em cena.**_

_**Enquanto o rapaz ainda parecia fora do ar, seus pensamentos eram muito claros: "Oh não! Não. Não".**_

_**Que diabos?**_

**[Fim do momento]**

-Era isso que queria me mostrar? Que nunca quis se casar comigo?

Harry a fitou como se a morena houvesse dito a coisa mais engraçada que poderia ter ouvido. – Não exatamente. Você pode segurar isto para mim, por um instante? Obrigado. Agora, eu quero te mostrar outra memória, se não se importar...

Dessa vez, Harry estava com ela. Melhor dito: a puxara com ele.

**[Penseira]**

**-Isso aconteceu algumas semanas antes do seu pedido.**

Harry estava a meio caminho da saída de uma joalheira, quando uma atendente linda, de tirar o folego, o interceptou. – Sr. Potter? Eu espero que tudo tenha ficado de seu agrado – ela sorriu de forma iluminada, fazendo com que seu rosto brilhasse.

**Hermione a odiou. Ela esperava que Harry não lhe dissesse que estava saindo com essa mulher. Ela o mataria.**

**-**Muito obrigado. Era tudo que eu esperava – comentou levantando a sacola que tinha nas mãos. Parecendo contente consigo mesmo, realmente orgulhoso, Harry se despediu da atendente com um acesso de cabeça e foi embora.

**Hermione franziu o cenho, observando Harry mais novo retirar uma caixa da sacola e jogar a sacola no lixo, antes de guardar em seu sobretudo a pequena caixa que era terrivelmente similar a que tinha em mãos.**

**[Fim do momento]**

Ela sufocou. - Você tem isso por... vinte anos?

-Por favor, abra a caixa, Hermione.

Ela o fez. Havia um par de alianças dentro.

A mulher o fitou.

-Veja você, antes que me pedisse em casamento, eu tinha meus próprios planos... É claro, deveria ter sabido que você, Hermione, sempre está um passo a frente e pegou de sua mão a caixinha e a depositou, ainda aperta, cuidadosamente na prateleira dos diários.

-Harry...

-Hush – solicitou, dando mais um passo a frente. – Guardei essas alianças esperando uma ocasião especial que, em verdade, nunca se apresentava. Não _a ocasião_, pelo menos. E mesmo que eu realmente desejasse lhe mostrar... só não parecia o tempo certo. Mas eu tive uma ideia – acrescentou com um sorriso sem graça. – Eu pensei que, em nosso aniversário de vinte anos... bem, pensei que pudéssemos renovar nossos votos.

Hermione foi incapaz de conter as lágrimas de alivio enquanto as palavras de Harry e seu significado foram se alojando em sua mente entorpecida pelo ciúme. Ele queria lhe fazer uma surpresa, pedir sua mão "tradicionalmente", como não tivera a oportunidade da primeira vez. Deus do céu.

A mulher se jogou sobre Harry, enlaçando seu pescoço e murmurando "desculpe-me" repetidas vezes. - _Eu sinto tanto, Harry. Estava sendo tão irracional e você apenas... Oh céus. Tão lindo... Eu só..._

-Hermione, nena... O que foi?

Rindo entre lágrimas, Hermione se afastou para encará-lo. – Nada. Não foi nada. Você estava dizendo...?

Harry deslizou os dedos sob os olhos da esposa. – Eu sou tão apaixonado por você, Mione – Hermione riu feliz beijando-lhe o rosto e queixo, segurando ambos os lados de seu pescoço com as mãos. – E mesmo sabendo que você está presa a mim – ele fechou seus braços ao redor da cintura dela, possessivo. – _Para sempre_.

-_Uhum_ – assentiu mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Quero fazer isso. Quero renovar nossos votos. Com nossos filhos como testemunhas. Nossos amigos e colegas de trabalho. Que inferno, até mesmo Draco... E uma nova lua de mel; tenho certeza que conseguiremos tirar férias – ele estava divagando, mas Hermione não se importou.

-Sim. Tudo isto parece maravilhoso – ela murmurou, suas mãos efetivamente trabalhando em lhe desabotoar a camisa.

-Talvez algumas semanas na Itália? Acho que Gina mencionou conhecer um homem que aluga casas para veraneio...

-O que quiser, querido – Hermione afirmou, satisfeita com seu avanço em desnudar Harry Potter.

-Hermione... - Ela retirou a vista da fivela do cinto do marido para encontrar seus olhos. – Você me aceitaria de novo? Como seu esposo.

A morena sorriu, umedecendo os lábios. – Como eu poderia recusá-lo?

-Bem, eu não sei – retrucou. – Tem agido estranho por um longo tempo. Já não sabia o que fazer para que se abrisse para mim. Como se não bastasse, você disse que não _confiava_ em mim.

-Sobre isto – Hermione começou, deslizando as mãos sobre o torso de Harry. – Eu explicarei tudo mais tarde. Agora, preciso lhe mostrar o quanto senti saudades – Na ponta dos pés, a avançou para encontrar os lábios dele com os seus.

No segundo seguinte, Harry a estava erguendo e empurrando-a contra a parede, um pouco bruscamente. – _Desculpe_ – sussurrou entre seus lábios.

-_Não pare._

* * *

**N/a: Feliz Natal (um pouquinho adiantado)!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 – Não há outra razão**

Trancados no quarto (no "oficial"), depois de mais um momento de recordação para o quarto das lembranças. Harry e Hermione estavam finalmente a "aparar as arestas" - o que não já era sem tempo, suas crias diriam.

Sobre a cama, Hermione lhe contara o porquê de estar agindo tão diferente nos últimos tempos.

Harry gargalhava de sob o olhar constrangido da esposa. – Então, pensou que _eu_ tinha uma amante? Foi a conclusão mais lógica que chegou?

A morena gemeu, empurrando no rosto no peito do marido. – Sabe que não consigo ser racional quando diz respeito a você, Harry! Eu apenas... surtei. Eu sei, eu sei. É idiota. E _realmente_ sinto muito.

Harry suspirou, resfolegando. O riso morrendo aos poucos em sua garganta. – Estou decepcionado que não confie em mim. Nem tenho certeza do que dizer... é apenas-

Hermione ergueu a vista para encará-lo, parecia tão triste... Ferido. E ela se sentiu ainda mais culpada. Quando dissera aquilo, estava magoada e, pra ser sincera, desejava machucá-lo. Agora - quando já era tarde e toda a bagunça fora organizada - queria retirar o que dissera.

-Não é assim. Nunca foi dessa maneira. Não quis dizer aquilo de verdade. Ou melhor, eu queria machuca-lo. Harry... não tem ideia do quanto estou arrependida. Por favor. Sabe que lhe confiaria cegamente minha vida e as dos nossos filhos sem pestanejar. – ela fechou os olhos, abraçando-o com mais força. - Agora, eu não podia suportar o pensamento de que estivesse interessado em outra pessoa. Você só... _**não**_ é assim. Então teria de ser alguém realmente importante, alguém por quem você sentia amor tão profundamente que, bem, que não se importava mais se estava ou não me ferindo. Só de imaginar me fazia doente.

Hermione finalmente deslizou sobre o marido e apertou o rosto em seu pescoço. – _Você não tinha esse direito. Era meu. Pra sempre. E pensar que tinha um amor mais poderoso que o nosso. Oh! Eu quis ferir você de verdade. Os pensamentos do quanto tudo era injusto, de que não podia mudar as regras agora. Sempre confusa, irritada ou assustada, normalmente com medo e raiva da possibilidade de estar pensando em outra mulher, quando estava comigo _- a morena suspirou, com a voz trêmula. – Deus, eu te amo tanto Harry. E doía demais. _Tanto._

-Nena...

-Yeah,_ eu sei. _Acho que me odiava mais, no entanto – Harry a fitou em confusão e a mulher sorriu fracamente. – Eu não conseguia deixa-lo ir. Eu só não podia abrir mão de você.

-É uma coisa boa que não precisa – murmurou lhe beijando levemente.

Lágrimas se formaram nos cantos dos olhos da morena outra vez. A mulher se sentia como um vulcão em erupção, tamanha a força dos sentimentos que a atingiam. Terrivelmente desagradável. As ondas pareciam nunca terminar: arrependimento, dor, alívio, tristeza e tudo outra vez. – Droga, nunca mais me assuste assim!

Harry teve o atrevimento de rir. – Oh? Estava pensando em contratar uma "moça especial" para nosso próximo aniversário - Hermione virou os olhos. – Não seria promissor? Eu só teria de me assegurar que não a assassinasse, é claro.

–Idiota.

-Verdade. E ainda assim, o homem com quem decidiu passar – Harry ergueu a cabeça para tocar seu ouvido. – _a eternidade_.

-Hmmm.

Harry riu suavemente pelo pequeno som de prazer que a esposa emitira. – Você deveria saber, minha querida, não vai ser tão fácil se librar de mim.

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar, profundo e insistente, antes de responder:

– Bom. Porque deveria saber também – uma boca se curvando levemente nunca sorriso perigoso. – meu amor, que eu nunca deixarei que saia da minha vida sem uma luta temerária.

-É bom que tenhamos esse ponto do nosso relacionamento _finalmente_ coberto – Harry afirmou brincalhão. – Agora, tudo que temos que fazer é falar para as crianças.

-Sobre o quê?

-Seu "pequeno" deslize, é claro.

-Podemos não fazê-lo?

-Boa tentativa, amor. Mas não há maneira de que eu não vá compartilhar esse pequeno pedaço delicioso de intriga com nossos bebês.

-Você é mau - Hermione resmungou, sabendo exatamente a reação da família. Algo similar a gargalhada incontrolada de Chloe há tempos atrás quando contara sobre suas suspeitas.

Deus, cinco Potters a perturbando eternamente por conta disso, recordando esse momento embaraçoso em cada oportunidade que se fizesse presente. Cinco deles. _Eternamente. _

Um sorriso se abriu nos lábios da mulher, sem permissão. Sim. Sempre haveria _cinco_ deles para lembrá-la do quanto fora tola e se comportara como uma louca. Tomada pelo ciúme.

Nunca esteve tão grata por estar errada na sua vida quanto naquele momento, bem, talvez apenas em um momento: quando se descobrirá apaixonada, há anos atrás. De alguma forma, todas as duas situações se repostavam a Harry. O homem de sua vida.


	13. Chapter 13

**Epílogo**

-BU-BU – Marcus gritou da porta. – VOCÊ TEM UMA VISITA... – ele quase cantarolou, num tom estranhamente divertido que fez Chloe entrar em pânico antes mesmo de chegar à sala. Marcus tinha um humor... peculiar e se ele estava _alardeando _um convidado... Não era bom. Não era bom de forma nenhuma.

A jovem forçou a si mesma a não correr ao encontro do irmão, mas era um pouco tarde. Segundos depois de sua chegada, mais quatro pares de olhos se juntaram para "especular". Chloe sentiu que ia morrer de horror quando observou quem era sua visita.

_OH MEU MERLIM. NÃO. NÃO. _

Josh lhe sorria zombeteiro e avançou para lhe dispensar um beijo no rosto. – Hei, garotinha.

A morena estava estacada no chão, não conseguia se mover, não conseguia falar. Corando furiosamente, incapaz de qualquer coisa mesmo que sua vida dependesse disso. Ela olhou de esgueira sobre o ombro, só para ter certeza que seu pai – SEU PAI – estava logo atrás, de braços cruzados e uma expressão... interessada?

_OH MEU MERLIM._

Espirando, Chloe finalmente recuperou a habilidade da fala. – _O que diabos está fazendo aqui?_ – indagou entre dentes, instintivamente dando um passo para frente. Ela faria ele sair de sua casa com sua própria força, se necessário.

-Josh! – Cathy acenou animadamente, correndo para cumprimentá-lo. A menina simplesmente _pulou_ no rapaz, este a segurou instintivamente enquanto sorria muito mais suavemente.

_Traidora. Chloe pensou amargurada. _

-Kitten-Cat – ele a cutucou de lado, fazendo Cathy se contorcer entre risos e beijou sua testa por fim. – Foi uma boa menina?

-Talvez – ela zombou. – E quanto a você? Se comportou?

Ele sorriu conspirador, abaixando para nivelar o olhar ao dela. – O que você acha?

-Bem, está aqui agora. O que não pode ser considerado nada mais que "insano" – a menina retrucou. – Deixe-me lhe dar um conselho: - ela abaixou consideravelmente o tom de voz, ainda que todos pudessem ouvi-la (como era a intenção).

- Corra. Corra rapidamente, porque quando Chloe te alcançar... – Rindo-se a menina deu um beijinho em seu rosto e se afastou, para o lado de seu pai.

-E aí, cara? – Tony e Josh fizeram um cumprimento de mão. – _FINALMENTE_!

Chloe olhou duramente para Tony. _Mesmo você?_

O que Tony respondeu com um sorriso de canto que Chloe considerou "perverso".

Então Josh ergueu a vista para o casal mais velho, ele passou a _caminhar_ ao encontro dele. _Que inferno?! Não._

Chloe postou seu próprio corpo como barreira. – Ainda não me respondeu. _O-que-está-fazendo-aqui _Everard_?_

Ele a fitou inocentemente. – O que mais senão visita-la?

-Sério? – ela zombou.

O rapaz anelou. - Senti sua falta, Chloe. Eu só... Você não respondeu nenhuma de minhas corujas!

Ela desviou o olhar, erguendo o queixo. – Bom, poderia ter se correspondido com suas _outras_ amigas...

Josh deu um passo pra frente instintivo, suas mãos se erguendo quase como se fosse chacoalhá-la. – Você é a garota mais insana e teimosa, orgulhosa, eu não consigo... que inferno, CHLOE! Não há outras "amigas". Não há mais ninguém. Eu só estava conversando com a Amanda, pelo amor de Merlim! Ela me pediu ajuda com poções.

-E porque você é _tão_ prestativo, é claro que não negou um favor!

Josh arranhou as unhas pelos cabelos, agressivamente. Muito frustrado. – O que quer que eu faça? – ele adotou um tom apaziguador, antes de tentar convencê-la logicamente:

-Que nunca me aproxime de nenhuma garota? Que as afastem quando me dizem 'olá, como vai?'.

-_Isso seria estúpido._

Ele tentou não parecer arrogante quando ela _finalmente_ estava enxergando sua perspectiva. – Olha, a Amanda só queria mesmo – sua voz morreu quando a morena o fitou imediatamente, quase como se o desafiando. – Tudo bem! – ele exclamou irritado. - Ela realmente gosta de mim-

-EU SEI! É disso que estou falando todo maldito tempo! - o interrompeu possessa.

Josh deu mais um passo para frente, cuidadoso, fingindo que ela não estava quase gritando em seu rosto. Que não o havia interrompido. – Mas, você vê, eu gosto de outra pessoa. E eu acho que deixei bastante claro na última vez que ela tentou – Ele arregalou os olhos, interrompendo-se.

O tom de voz de Chloe era calmo. Muito tranquilo. – Ela tentou o quê?

Os olhos de Josh desviaram dos dela e encontraram os de Harry, que parecia sentir pena do rapaz. Ele lhe ofereceu um aceno encorajador.

Era quase assustador para Harry, na verdade, que visse tanto de si naquele rapaz. Pobre garoto. Umas quantas palavras mal empregadas e Chloe iria acabar com ele. Como Hermione costumava acabar consigo...

-Josh William Everard.

-Okay. Não surte, por favor – acrescentou nervosamente. - Mas... _talvez_ ela tenha, hm, caído em meu colo e, hm, beijado meu rosto. E disse que me... – ele sabia que ia se arrepender, tinha certeza, mas não podia esconder _isso_ dela. – Amanda disse que era apaixonada por mim e que gostaria de uma chance, falou sobre estarmos ambos solteiros e talvez pudéssemos tentar. Uma chance.

Chloe engoliu em seco. – Ela disse isso?

-Yeah, bem, não importa. Disse que não era bem assim. Que não estava... _exatamente_ "solteiro". Chloe... não quero te assustar, mas quero deixar algumas coisa bem claras: eu gosto de verdade de você. Não quero mais ninguém. E _não_ vou desistir.

Chloe simplesmente enlouquecia (do tipo, desviar e esquivar e se afastar) quando a palavra com "A" era citada. Então, Josh estrategicamente suprimiu de sua frase impactante (eu amo você, garotinha). _Por enquanto_.

-Então, vim hoje aqui para pedir permissão de seu pai para...

-Persegui-la oficialmente? – Tony interrompeu divertido.

-Cortejá-la? – Cathy acrescentou pulando animada.

-Bem, yeah – ele sorriu de forma ampla, pela primeira vez corando duro. Josh fitou Harry, nervosamente.

Harry franziu o cenho, ainda de braços cruzados. Hermione o observou, sabendo que o marido estava apenas brincando. Um minuto se passou antes que ele abrisse um sorriso divertido:

- Vá em frente, meu jovem.

-Papai! - Chloe exclamou horrorizada, então se voltou para Josh. – Você deveria pedir para mim!

-Para continuar recebendo a mesma resposta? Eu não penso assim – então Josh sorriu arrogante para ela. – Agora eu tenho permissão para estar perto. Vou me valer disso, pra sempre.

Chloe estremeceu, mordendo o lábio inferior. Antes de adquirir um ar altivo. – Você precisa me convencer primeiro.

Ele sorriu pra ela, animado. – Mal posso esperar.

A garota desviou o olhar, sem vontade de mostrar o sorriso em seus lábios. Sem querer ela encontrou o olhar de sua mãe, que lhe ofereceu uma piscadela. "Boa menina" moveu os lábios. Chloe corou furiosamente, o sorriso e mesmo o riso surgindo sem que ela pudesse evitar.

Josh segurou sua mão na dele e as entrelaçou.


End file.
